The Marauder's Era 1971
by owlgirl16
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter. This is the story of his parents and their adventure in their first year at Hogwarts. Filled with Secrets, Lies, and Pranks!
1. Petunia's First Date

Lilly's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed my sister Petunia at the top of her lungs. "MY DRESS IS RUINED!!! AND VERNON WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!!!!"

Wow, she seemed a little stressed, I mean her dress is pretty ugly. But then again, I would be too.

Tuney has been blabbering on and on about her new boyfriend and has been talking forever about their 1st date. She even bought this $300 dress at her favorite store. I guess thats the dress she ruined. Ouch.

"LOOK LILLY, LOOK!!!!!" she yelled running into my room carrying the chartreuse dress like a baby.

I blinked. As far as I could tell, it was perfect. (Well, to her eyes anyway)

"Whats wrong with it, except being ugly?" I said calmly staring into her watery blue eyes.

"Very funny." she sneered. "Can't you see? LOOK!" she held up the ugly thing.

I squinted and managed to make a tiny red stain that was next to some revolting lace. "So?" I said a little confused. I mean, I could hardly see it and Vernon was blind compared to me.

"SO?" Petunia shrieked again. "IT'S RUINED YOU IDIOT! RUINED!" She shoved her horse like face _really_ close to me and finally turned around and stormed out of my room.

"What was that about darling?" asked my mom worriedly standing in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Tuney's dress is ruined. Well really there's a pinprick of lipstick on it but you know Tuney."

Mom nodded slowly. There was a silence. It was broken by the doorbell and all 3 of us screamed.

"I'll get it!!!" I yelled, sliding down the banister before Petunia could react.

"Lilly No!" shrieked Tuney stumbling after me. Too Late! I threw the door open to reveal Vernon holding a bouquet of (what else?) stunning pink petunias. "Hello Vernon!" I said brightly flashing him a fake smile. Vernon looked confused and scared. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He said backing away from me. "Is this the wrong house? Is there a Petunia Evans here?"

"Yes Vernon darling! I'm coming!" Tuney cooed running down the steps and into his arms. (Literally)

"That's just my sister Lilly." "You have a sister?" said Vernon even more confused. I laughed.

"Yes Vernon, Tuney has a sister." I said fighting the urge to strangle Petunia for forgetting that small detail. "It doesn't matter darling." Petunia hastily said in that fake voice of hers. "Let's go."

She glared at me and I got the message. Waving, I shut out oak door and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Is she gone?" Mom called from the kitchen. "I wanted to take you out for ice cream." I smiled realizing for the first time that I had the whole day Petunia free.

"And what would you like miss?" asked the lady at the ice cream place. I thought for a moment, and then ordered Chocolate Mint. Mom got Pralines and Cream and we sat down at the retro tables.

"So, what did Tuney do this time?" Mom asked conversationally. My heart stopped. How did she know?

Mom chuckled. "Your New Year's resolution was to not get Chocolate Mint more than once a month. You had it last week." My mouth dropped open. How could I forget?

"Tuney forgot to mention to Vernon that she had a sister." I said sadly. Mom's face grew grave.

"I'm not happy with the way you two have been acting with each other." she said seriously. "And It's not just Petunia's fault. You opening the door for her first date?" I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Its just that Petunia thinks that I'm so weird! Almost none of her friends know she has a sister." I said.

Mom furrowed her brow. "Why does she think your weird?" I looked into my mom's emerald eyes, that were exactly like my own. "Because of the those reports from school!" I said a little angrily. "You know, when Mrs. Gendrot's hair turned orange and when I made that computer mouse into a real one?"

Mom nodded. "But how does Petunia know about them? I never told her!" I sighed again. "Yvonne told her. Her mom is Mrs. Gendrot."

Mom looked a little sad now. "I'm very sorry Lilly. Now I understand why Tuney's been acting so mean towards you. She never liked anything strange." "So you think I'm strange!" I exclaimed a little hotly.

"No, I think you unique." Mom said simply. We ate in silence after that, my head buzzing with resentment to Tuney. Mom finally broke it by saying, "So, else do you want to do today? Swim?"

It was 8:30 by the time we got home and Petunia still wasn't back yet. We were making dinner (jacket potatoes) when she got home. Her straggly blond hair was frizzy and her pale skin was flushed.

"I had the most wonderful day with Vernon!" she said sighing. "He is the vacation I've been wanting to take this summer!" I fought the urge to snort. Tuney rounded on me. "Oh, and you know why? Because he's so _normal_." I burst into tears. Why was she being so mean? "Petunia Alice Evans!" said my mother sternly. I ran upstairs to my room and cried on my bed wondering why my sister hated me so much.


	2. An Introduction to the Wizarding World

_Disclaimer- I wish I were JK, but sadly I'm not. :(_

**Lilly's POV:**

A few weeks after the incident on Friday, Petunia went on her 7th date. And well, I just didn't feel like celebrating. Tuney was just getting far too obnoxious for my taste. Maybe it was the walrus she was seeing? I don't know. All I know is that Petunia Alice Evans _hates_ me! And I honestly don't know what I did. My only comfort is my diary right now because mum, dad, and my friend Irene are all too busy.

Right now I almost wish I could go to boarding school so that I could get away. Like that will ever happen. I'm going to Anderson, the local public school. Sadly, Petunia will be there also. She turned 14 last October while I turned 11 last January. I just wish I could get away from her royal highness for _once_ in my life!

The doorbell rang, cutting through the silence of our house. I stood up, confused. Petunia was out and Irene was in America for a month! Who else would be calling? I walked downstairs quickly and the doorbell rang again. "Coming, coming." I murmured under my breath opening the door. I let out a scream. Outside was a man, so tall and so wide he must have been a giant! He had wild, coarse brown hair and a thick, tangly beard. And to set the whole thing off, he had dark beetle eyes.

"MUM! MUM!" I managed to yell. "THERE'S A GIANT OUTSIDE!" He stopped me from slamming the door shut. "Oi! Come now, I've travel a mighty long 'way." He said a a funny sort of accent. This didn't calm me down. "What are you?" I gasped while mum came running downstairs.

"What is it Lilly dear? I heard you screaming. She looked up. "G-Gi-iant-t!" she said in a strangled gasp. "Yes, that's me al' right." He said calmly as though this happened every day.

"I am her' t' tell yeh tha' yeh a witch." He said conversationally. There was a silence. Then, "How dare you speak to my daughter like that!" said mum summoning up all her courage. "O, no ma'am. I mean magic sort o' Witch. Yeh, know. A witch. I have a letter fo' yeh in her' sum'er." He groped through his cloak and handed me a thick envelope of cream colour.

I reached out and opened it slowly. Inside the was a letter written in emerald ink that said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Asst. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress. _

I finished reading the letter aloud and both mum and I were silent. The giant however chuckled and seemed to smile. "So, seein' as yeh muggles-" he began, but I interrupted him. "Muggles?"

"Non-magic fok. Anyway, I'll be takin' yeh to Diagon Alley to get yeh school things now." He made to grab me but I went back. "I will not give you my daughter unless you say who you are!" Shrieked mum protecting me.

The giant smiled. "O, yes. The names Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys at 'Ogwarts."

Still, mum wouldn't give in without a fight. "Can you prove that this magic stuff is real?" He looked at us for a moment then stepped inside. Then he pointed his pink umbrella at our vase of flowers and they turned into lollipops. Mum let out a gasp of surprise and then looked at Hagrid with a new respect.

"Well, Mr. Hagrid--" She began, but he interrupted her. "Jus' Hagrid." He said. Mum gave a small smile. "Well Hagrid, Thank-you for coming along. Would you like some iced tea?" she asked graciously almost hoping he would refuse. Hagrid looked delighted and nodded his head politely.

While mum hustled off to fetch him a drink, I looked at him and said, "So I can do that some day?"

He nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "No one 'as experience. Not even ones from them pure blood families. You'll 'ave a great time an as a matter a fact, I still do.

After he had tea, Hagrid announced it was time to go to get my supplies. So, mum grabbed her purse and hat and we set off for London. Hagrid seemed to attract a lot of attention on the underground but he did clear the crowds rather nicely. And after about half an hour we arrived in the city.

Hagrid seemed impressed by the smallest things such as a parking meter and often exclaimed, "Wow! Strange thing yeh muggles do without magic!" which gave them lot's of strange looks.

Finally Hagrid stopped in front of a small, dingy building. "Leaky Cauldron, famous place."

"Where?" said mum eagerly. I gave her a funny look. "Right there mum! It says, The Leaky Cauldron  on it." "She won't see it." said Hagrid. "Cause, She's a muggle. But she can come in."

Mum seemed scared going into an empty lot and then appearing in a dirty room. I know because she shrieked as soon as we went in the room. "'ello Tom!" greeted Hagrid. Tom, a bald man with a crooked spine, looked up and smiled. "The usual Hagrid?" "Nope, Hogwarts business. Got to get this girl her supplies. Tom nodded and pointed to the back. "You know where to go." he said with a crooked smile.

Hagrid took us outside to a small courtyard with rubbish scattered about. He pulled out his umbrella and tapped a brick 3 times. Suddenly the rest of the bricks melted away to form an enormous archway that even Hagrid could fit through. It opened onto a cobblestone street lined with shops.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

_A.N- Hi! I finished this chapter right before I am going on VACATION! Thanks for the reviews! They made my day! Also, in this chapter I used UK spell check so It changed mom to mum. For the next chapter, I might do James POV. Never know. But I won't just do Lilly. Anyway, Thanks again and please review!!!!! :)_


	3. Diagon Alley

_A.N. Hi world! Sorry I haven't updated much but there was no computer in Florida for me to use! Yes, I was in sunny Florida yesterday and now I'm back home. ____ Anyway, this is the first James POV. I think it's pretty good. R&R! _

**James POV: **

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" yelled my mum, furious. "GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!" I trudged over, knowing exactly what I would hear.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" demanded mum. "Don't run around here! Everybody is shopping today!" I looked down, hiding a smirk.

"James," mum warned. "We only have one more store to visit. Can you please calm yourselves until we're home?" I nodded crossing my fingers.

While mom walked into the bookstore I hung around the door. Then, just as I was getting bored, _she_ walked in. She had this shiny red hair, green eyes, and an expression filled with awe in it as she stepped in. "Wow." She whispered. Then she ran straight to the books about Hogwarts. I walked over. "Hello." I said cheerfully. She turned around sharply.

"Oh, hello." She said a little irritated. Then she turned back around, grabbed 3 thick books, and marched off to where her mom must have been.

I ran my fingers through my jet black hair, making it even messier than it was before. Some one was grouchy. Just then, mum came out carrying 8 course books and smiling.

"Good, you haven't gone out of the store." She eased 4 of the books into my arms and I nearly toppled over. They were _heavy_.

"Let's get ice cream before we floo home." She suggested as we walked out of the shop. I nodded and we got identical cones of raspberry swirl.

On the way towards the fire gate, I saw the red head again. I tried to get her attention, but it was like she was ignoring me on purpose! Well, two could play at that game.

Finally we got to the fire place where the line wasn't getting any shorter. But after a little wait it was my turn. I put my glasses in my pocket and shouted, "Potter Manor!" And I whizzed off to my home in Godric's Hallow.

_A.N. Okay, this is a really short chapter. And it's not my best. Still, I'm open for suggestions! Thanks for reading! R&R! _


	4. Ollivander, Alice, and Tuney

_A.N. Hello fan fiction world! Tis I your noble author. Thou not JK and you knowith it! _

**Lilly's POV:**

I stepped into a grimy, small shop where the was just one wooden chair. The sign said Ollivanders wands. Finally, I would get a magic wand! My own magic wand! That could do magic! I was very excited about this.

Mum sat down in the chair while I stood nervously, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello." said a voice behind me. I jumped. Mum jumped. He was old and thin with a crooked spine and overly large glasses that were in front of his yellow, glassy eyes.

"Ah, a new lady to get her wand? I believe you must be muggle born for I do not recognize your face. Is that true Miss-?" "Evans." I said promptly while he continued to stare.

"What is your wand arm Miss Evans?" he asked while fiddling with a tape measurer. "Well, I'm right handed." I said a little unsure while he raced off to the back.

He came back in with stacks of thin boxes.

" 12 ½ inches, yew, dragon heartstrings, whippy." Ollivander said handing me the wand. I swished it a bit, feeling foolish and he snatched away immediately.

He brought back another.

"11 ¾ inches, olive, unicorn hair, supple." I had barely lifted it up when he grabbed it back again.

I had tried almost all of the ones in the shop when at last he handed me one.

"10 ¼ inches, willow, unicorn hair, swishy and nice for charm work." I dutifully swished it around, not expecting much. But I was wrong.

I felt a sudden warmth and dark purple sparks flew out. I smiled and both mum, Hagrid, and Ollivander clapped. Ollivander then wrapped it and I payed 7 galleons for my new wand. He bowed us out of the shop and I felt cheered walking out into the sunlight.

On the way back to the archway, we stopped to get my robes. Madam Malkin, a smiling, dumpy witch, led me in and she started fitting me for robes. Another girl was in there. She had brown curls, blue eyes, and dimples.

"Hello, Are you Hogwarts too?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded and she looked positively gleeful.

"Good! I don't know anyone who's going yet. Or anyone decent anyway. Are you decent?" She said this very fast. I felt confused. How did she know anyone going to Hogwarts?

The girl blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice Walker. Who are you?"

"Evans. Lilly Evans." I said shyly.

Now she looked thrilled. "Are you a muggle born?" She asked excitedly. I nodded again and if it was possible, she was even more happy.

"Wow." she gazed at me for a bit and then snapped out of it. "So, your a first year too? Maybe if we're in the same house we'll be friends!"

"House?" I asked. There were houses there? "Oh, Its how they divide us." Alice said smiling.

"Gryffindor is the brave house, Ravenclaw is the smart one, Hufflepuff is the friendly one, and Slytherin is the evil house. Everyone says I'll probably be in Hufflepuff. Thats where my mum was.

I had to agree with everyone. Alice was very friendly.

"So," Alice continued. "Are you decent?" I giggled. And then I started to laugh. Alice smiled and she started to laugh too. We were both cracking up when Madam Malkin came in.

We were both laughing when we got out of the dress store, over nothing as we forgot the joke.

We were laughing because we were now friends.

As mum and I stepped into the house, Petunia was waiting for us.

"There you are!" she screamed. "Where were you?" She was glaring at us with an expression of livid anger on her horsey face.

"What's the matter Tuney?" asked mum, concerned.

"Vernon broke up with me!" she shrieked, turning on me. "All because of YOU!"

Now, normaly I'm a calm person. But this had gone too far. "Why? Because you forgot to tell him I existed? Because I'm a freak? Maybe you need to take a quick reality check? YOUR THE FREAK PETUNIA! YOU ARE!" I was screaming what I had held inside for weeks now.

How angry I was came spilling out like lava. Tuney stood in shocked silence. So did mum.

I finally deflated. " Why do you hate me Tuney?" I whispered. "Why?"

She looked into my emerald eyes. "Because of that weird stuff that you do. When you make things move without touching them. When you open flowers without pulling them. When you turned the teachers hair orange!" Petunia snarled while I backed away.

"Don't you get it? Your a freak! And once Vernon found out, he dumped me!" She hissed.

I calmly looked at her.

"Well, at least I have a reasonable explanation for being a freak." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why?" Petunia sneered. Ignoring mum's frantic waving, I said, "Because I am a witch."

Tuney laughed. "No really, why?" I smiled. "I'm not joking. You know Witches? As in black hats, black cats, broomsticks, wands, and cauldrons? I'm a witch."

"Prove it you liar!" said Petunia turning away. I reached into my bag pulling out all my school things.

Tuney stared at my wand, cauldron, back hat, schoolbooks, other books, and my money. She looked at me tryng to hide the awe in her voice.

"That's not proof!" She said again. I laughed. "Oh it is, and on the first of September I will be at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry learning magic!"

"NOT TRUE!" screamed Petunia tears showing she really knew it was. "NOT TRUE!

I laughed as she ran up into her bed, knowing that she knew how I felt for so many years.

_A.N. YAY! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! I hoped to finish this before my next vacation which starts tomorrow. Maybe I'll even finish another one! I'm on a roll! Thanks to lovelylady316 for the long review. Thanks! R&R! _

_~~~~~owlgirl16~~~~~~_


	5. A Scarlet Steam Train

_A.N. Just to warn you, I'm not just doing Lilly and James. I'm doing everybody! This is my favorite chapter, and I'm introducing everybody. P.S. I'm not J.K. You knew that. _

**Alice's POV **(YAY!)

I liked Lilly. She was really nice. And decent. Plus she had a since of humor unlike some other pureblood families. The Blacks were just rude. (Except for their son Sirius, He's okay.) And then James Potter was too rowdy for my taste. I liked it simple.

Everyone says I'm the perfect Hufflepuff. That makes me happy because my mum was a Hufflepuff. So was my dad.

As Lilly left the archway into Diagon Alley, I went towards their candy store to stock up on Droobles. I was addicted to gum. I chewed every second of the day. I know Its a little gross, but hey!

I'm also addicted to muggles. They're just so fascinating! So I love their books.

But my biggest love is art. I draw, paint, sculpt, and create every chance I get. So you could say I love gum, muggles, and art. Thats me.

Once I payed for all my candy, we went to the fireplace where all of the wizards came through. There was already a pretty big line of people carrying parcels of all sorts. A boy bumped into me.

"Hey!" I yelped, swiveling around . James Potter was there.

"Oh, hello James." I said awkwardly as he helped pick up my gum.

"Wow you chew a lot of gum!" He exclaimed as he put my 14th box into my bag.

"I'm addicted." I said apologetically. He smiled. "See you at Hogwarts Alice!" He called striding into the green flames.

As it was my turn to floo, I flashed into our tall manor. I was more tall than it was wide and it was in the heart of London. I had muggle neighbors! I know most wizards have them but I like it.

Anyway, our house is 6 floors high with 2 rooms on each floor. My bedroom is on the 5th floor and it has a wonderful view.

Once we lugged all of my school things upstairs, mum began to label them. All of them said **A. Walker** in pink writing. Black was too ordinary and yellow was too pale for my ink so I used pink.

After that mum decided to pack all of my things. (except my toothbrush and things like that)

While she did that, I wrote too Lilly:

**Dear Lilly, **

**Hello! It is Alice. **

**Are you used to owl post yet? I hope so. **

**The silly way you muggles do letters is far too slow. (Though it is fascinating) **

**I'm sending you a letter just to tell you hello. So, Hello. (I do have a since of humor)**

**Also to ask you if your mother is packing for you yet? **

**And do you have any siblings? Will they go to Hogwarts too? I'm an only child. **

**I wish I had a sister, or a friend for that matter. Now that I have one, I feel like I could fly! **

**Good day, Alice B. Walker **

Her reply came in a few days after I sent the letter. It was written in dark purple ink and in perfect cursive. It was very neat and I pulled it in.

_Dear Alice, _

_Thank you most dearly for the letter! It brightened my day and ruined Petunia's._

_Petunia is my older sister who at 14 is a pain._

_No, she's not a witch. She calls me a freak because of it. A few days ago a told her and she was dead shocked while I laughed. (This doesn't happen much)_

_You __don't__ want a sister. Well, I suppose some sisters are okay. I'll be your sister. _

_I'll see you on August 31__st__ . How do you get onto the platform? There is no platform 9 ¾ ! _

_I miss you. _

_Lots of Love, Lilly_

We corresponded like this for a while until at last the last day of summer dawned. I woke at 9 and mum was already up. "Good morning Alice, breakfast is on the table." she said while running through the kitchen. "I am so glad we packed yesterday! Imagine the families who are just starting today!"

I don't know how we made it out the door. All I know is that at 10:27 we were at Kings Cross Station, looking for the Evans family. I was looking for red hair and found it.

I saw Lilly when she was first coming in. She was accompanied by her mum, dad, and a taller girl with pale blond hair.

"You must be The Evans!" said my dad cordially putting his hand out. Mr. Evans smiled and shook it, looking relieved that we weren't "freaks".

It took them about 5 minuets to really get going and just Petunia hung back. Finally my mum spotted her. "You must be Petunia!" she said kindly, and Petunia looked terrified.

"How do you know my name?" she squawked in a shrill, high voice. "Did they tell you?" pointing to me and Lilly. Mum looked confused.

"Why, yes. Alice has been talking about you from the start. Petunia shot me a glare.

Mrs. Evans looked at the clock. "Oh Goodness!" she exclaimed. "We need to get onto the platform!"

I took Lilly's hand. "I'll show you how to get on the platform."

I ran purposely towards the barrier with trolley in hand. Lilly screamed when I was inches away and gasped when I went through it.

Everyone else joined us and we managed to put 4 enormous suitcases in the train. Giving my mum one last hug I stepped on to The Hogwarts express with a nervous feeling. Lilly followed me, anxious.

"Where do we go? Oh, Let me go back!" she kept whispering franticly. I saw an empty compartment and pulled Lilly in opening the window. She looked out, spotted her mum, and burst into tears.

"Goodbye Mum and Dad!" she wailed. "Goodbye Petunia!"

The train roared off.

We saw movement through the fogged glass of the train. A girl popped n. Both of us gasped.

She looked at least 13 with all of her makeup and clothing. She was Asian with pretty, long black hair and almond eyes. She gave an embarrassed giggled.

I looked at her and mustered up all of my courage, "Um, I don't think this is your compartment. But I saw some other 13 year old girls 4 down." A voice behind her laughed.

"Did you hear that April? She thinks your 13!" A girl who looked identical to the 13 year old popped up behind her.

I felt as though I could sink into the floor, but Lilly stood up fuming.

"Just because your older doesn't mean you can tease younger kids!" she snapped preparing to shut the door. The two twins looked aghast.

"Oh, but we're first years too!" the pretty one named April said quickly.

Now it was our turn to be aghast.

"Really?" I asked looking at them with skepticism.

The other girl nodded hurriedly.

"We were wondering if we could be in your compartment." she asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Lilly looked at me then smiled at the two girls. "Of course you can." she said.

The twins looked relieved.

They both sat down and introduced themselves.

"I'm April and this is my twin sister June."said April. I let out a snigger and June rounded on me.

"Oh, you think our names are funny do you?" she said meanly. I shrank into the shadows and Lilly looked mad.

However, April was laughing.

"No, It is funny!" she said with a giggle. "Especially since I'm April Mae and she is June Juli!"

At this Lilly began to giggle too.

Then we all started laughing, again. Not because of the joke, but because we were now friends.

A few hours later, a plump witch came rolling a trolley down the aisles.

She knocked on our door and asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?" to us and the compartment across from us. 4 boys popped their heads out f their compartment. They looked starving.

I recognized 2. James Potter and Sirius Black. They bought almost half of the cart. One of the others, smiled and shrugged and bought a pack of chocolate frogs.

June was also starving apparently and bought what seemed the other half. I stood up and brought out a galleon and told the lady to get me as many Droobles that I could afford.

She gave me a few packs and then left, muttering about food wasters.

I popped 2 pieces in my mouth and Lilly looked apprehensively at the candy.

June grabbed the Pumpkin Pasties and shoved them into her mouth while April looked at the chocolate frog cards.

Just as Lilly was about to grab some jelly beans I took them away from her.

"Be careful with these." I warned. "They really do mean every flavor. I mean they have pear, and chocolate, and marmalade but they also have toast, pepper, and sprouts.

I nibbled a funny white one and spit it out, "Blech! Tofu!"

There was a laugh behind me and I whirled around. James, Sirius, and their two friends were standing in the door of our compartment.

"Nice." James said sitting down next to Lilly. She scooted away much to the amusement of Sirius.

He gave out a bark like laugh and everybody stared at him.

"Could you please leave?" I asked irritably. Chocolate Frog Boy looked hurt. "We just came in here to meet some other first year." He said in a quiet voice.

James nodded and said, "Right Remus. I guess we'll leave now." he strode to the door with Remus, Sirius, and the little fat boy following him.

Lilly slid the door shut.

The rest of the journey went by in peace until the sky was dusky with evening light.

A girl came inside of our compartment with a huff without knocking.

She glared at us and then asked in a bossy tone, "Alright, Where did you put my owl?"

I felt confused. What owl?

She glared at us even harder.

"Don't act stupid, I know she's in here! I asked some boys and they said you took her." She said in a mean voice. "So where did you put Regina?"

Suddenly, April's face darkened. She through open the door and charged into James Potter's compartment. She screamed at them and then dragged them next to the girl.

"These idiots lied to you." April said grimly. "And they stole your owl."

James and Sirius cowered under the girl's glare. She looked at them and sneered, "I'll get you back for this. You will regret today, got it?" They nodded meekly and she kicked them out. Then she sat down next to Lilly.

"I'm really sorry guys." she apologized. "My name is Sam by the way, who are you?"

Once we told her our names she smiled. "Cool. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then." Then Sam walked out and left us in very confused thoughts.

Then the train slowed to a stop and Lilly flew into the window.

A voice announced we were at Hogwarts and that we were to leave our things on the train . I squeezed Lilly's hand as we stepped off of the scarlet train.

A bearded giant came lumbering out of the darkness and I screamed. So did all of the other first years.

"Firs years! Over 'ere! Firs years!" "That is Hagrid." said Lilly, proud she knew something I did not.

We followed Hagrid to an enormous lake where 11 boats were. "Four to a boat!" He bellowed out into the warm summer night.

The 4 of us clamored in and we magically sailed across, the water spraying my face.

"Duck 'ere!" Hagrid said loudly as we hit an edge. We saw the castle. There was a collective gasp.

It was black against the purple sky with towers and turrets spouting out.

Hagrid led us out of our boats and knocked 3 times on the oak door.

A.N. YAY ME! This is the longest chapter yet and I am super hyped. R&R!

~~~~~~~owlgirl16~~~~~~


	6. What? I'm a Gryffindor?

_A.N. Hey people! Kay is back! I am super hyped to be uploading this fast. In this chapter, I'm going to do everyone's POV for the sorting. It's really cool. Sorry about the last one having some errors to those English geeks. I just wanted to get it out. R&R! _

**Lilly's POV:  
**God, I was nervous. This was something I couldn't read to do. It was a test that I had to do when I only learned I was a witch a month ago! Calm down Lilly, you can do this. I said to myself.

I wasn't the only one in the hall freaking out it seemed. April, Alice, and June were all looking worried too.

Even that idiot James Potter looked a little scared. That made me feel a little stronger.

I began in my head reviewing all of my course books and the spells I might have to perform.

Just then the strict teacher came in and led us through some enormous double doors. I gasped.

It was the biggest room I had ever seen. It had 5 tables, 4 in a row and 1 in the front. But that wasn't the strange part.

The ceiling was lavender with a sun just setting on the edge and it _mirrored the sky outside_!

When my eyes stopped looking up and noticed a frayed hat on a stool in the front. Everyone seemed to be watching it, so I did too.

Maybe we have to get a rabbit out of it! I thought wildly. Then I was proved wrong.

The hat began to sing!

_Over a thousand years ago_

_When I was new and not patched_

_The four Hogwarts founders _

_Had a plan that they would hatch _

_They wished to teach magic _

_To every child that had some_

_They taught those who were most like them _

_Each and every one. _

_Gryffindor only taught those whose hearts were noblest._

_Ravenclaw prided in those whose brains were the fullest._

_Slytherin let in only those who had a magical name. _

_And good Hufflepuff let them all in and treated them just the same. _

_And so it went on for many happy years. _

_Until some of the founders had a few fears._

_They were getting older and would leave any day. _

_How will we chose when we are all away?_

_Twas Gryffindor who came up with it._

_He ripped me off his head._

_The founders put some brains in me so I could chose instead! _

There was a roar of applause and I breathed I sigh of relief. We just had to try on the hat!

The strict Professor pulled out a scroll and said, " Allen, Rebecca." she called out. A small girl with black curls ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on her eagerly.

HUFFLEPUFF! Roared the hat. There was an applause at one of the tables and she ran over there.

**Sirius's POV:**

I was scared. Yes I'll admit it! I did not want to get into Slytherin! If I did, I'd have to be like my family. And I hated them. They were horrible, racist people and I felt sick to have my last name to be Black.

It's like a curse word to me.

I was concentrating on this so much I almost didn't hear professor-lady call my name.

"Black, Sirius."

I walked up to the stool trying not to look into Bellatrix's sneering face.

I put the hat on my head.

_Hm. _a voice called out. I jumped. The hat was talking! _Well of course I can talk, I mean, you don't think I just sing do you? That would be stupid. _I fought a snort. I liked this hat. _I like you too Mr. Black. _The hat said. I growled. Don't call me that! I hate being a Black. I thought.

_Ah, your very different then. Every other Black I have come up with thinks they are royal because of their last name. Except that lovely Andromeda girl. _I'm like her. I thought wildly.

Don't put me with the rest! Please! The hat laughed.

_No your not a Slytherin, you are one true _GRYFFINDOR! The hat yelled this last word out and I felt so relieved. I walked proudly over to the bravest table, even with my family's stares. I was happy. 

**April's POV:**

I knew my name was coming. It started with a C didn't it? I was a little nervous, but I knew what house I'd get in. Ravenclaw of course. Everyone said so. And Lilly would probably be with me. She seemed like the smart sort. June would be in Gryffindor an Alice would be in Hufflepuff.

It was simple.

"Chiang, April" The teacher called. I stared purposely at the hat and strode towards it and put it on.

_Hello April. _A voice said. I smiled. So Leslie didn't lie about the talking hat. _No, she didn't. You are a lot like her you know. _Me? I asked in surprise. Me like Leslie?

_Yes, you. You are friendly, and clever, and easy going. _Are you sure this is me you're talking about? I asked doubtfully.

If the hat had a mouth it would be smirking. _Yes April, your like Leslie in another way. You're very brave. Very, very brave. And the brave go to one house, _GRYFFINDOR! The hat screamed into the silent air. I was dumbfounded and so was everyone in our family.

But Leslie and Andrew clapped me on as I sat down, confused. But I watched anyway, my sister was next.

**June's POV: **

April was in Gryffindor? April? What if the hat put me in Ravenclaw? What if they got us mixed up?

(So many people have.) But I walked up anyway, a little nervous. The hat fell down in front of my eyes and I was really freaking out.

_Ah, so your twins. _I smirked. Leslie had told me all about the hat. _You are a lot like you twin you know. s_aid the hat. I raised my eyebrows. Me? We were polar opposites! _Actually, you're more alike than you think._

_You're both loyal and friendly. _Not Hufflepuff! I thought wildly. The hat laughed. _No, not Hufflepuff. You're to strong for that. You're too brave. Too courageous. _Am I really? I asked, smiling.

_Very much so. You know your house. You are a _GRYFFINDOR! He yelled. I was so happy, I could have sung out. I sat next to April and we hugged.

**Lilly's POV: **

I smiled. April and June looked really excited to be together. I really wanted to be with them. But I also wanted to be with Alice and she's be a Hufflepuff for sure. After the hat called out Embree Derron a Ravenclaw I decided I couldn't control where I would go. So when I was called I nervously walked up to the stool and it went over my head.

_Hello Miss Evans, How are you today? _A voice called. I nearly screamed with fright. Who was talking?

_Well, I am of course. Who else would be talking? I know hats aren't supposed to talk, but in this world they do. In the magic world. _Well no wonder. I thought dully. I know nothing about this place.

_Hey! _Protested the hat. _You do know a little about this place! You read a lot of books about here. _

That is true. I admitted thinking about all of that information. I felt relaxed now.

_Ah, the less sophisticated hat would put you in as Ravenclaw. But you're deeper than that. _

_You stand up for your friends, you have a temper, you want to go far. You are many things._

_But one of them is a _GRYFFINDOR!

I walked and sat numbly next to April. She cheered. I looked sadly at Alice who looked sad. Poor Alice.

**Remus's POV:**

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had to be in Gryffindor. James and Sirius would be there for sure and the were the only friends I had. After about 10 people were called, I heard "Lee, Gwendolyn" being put into Hufflepuff I knew I was next.

"Lupin, Remus." I slowly walked towards the hat and slipped it on. It was held up by my wide ears.

_Oh, this is interesting. You're a werewolf. You don't see many of those who come here. _I know. I said dully. I'm a freak. Just put me in a house, okay? _Ooh, touchy. But, let's find where to put you. _

_Hm. Ravenclaw would do you well, but you want to be with your friends? They will help you relax about you Er- problem. _I smiled. The hat was pretty nice. _Thank-you, I do try._

_And you are _GRYFFINDOR!

There was cheering and catcalling by Sirius and I happily sat next to him, waiting for the others to go.

**Sam's POV: **

I only had one wish as the Professor called my name. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I murmured under my breath. See, Slytherin was the oddie out and I wanted to be one of the 3 better houses. Anyone would do.

I slipped the hat on. _Hello Samantha. _I shuddered. _What, you don't like that name? _I shook my head.

_I agree, far to old fashioned for someone who wants to be a spy when they grow up. You'd make a good one too. Especially with your little secret. _I felt shocked. How did he know that?

_I know everything Sam. You see, you are a very confused girl._

_Your wish to be normal, your un-normal secret. You're a lot of things. And you must have frends help you discover who you are. Your friends are found in _GRYFFINDOR!

I was elated. Friends! That was something I hadn't tried yet. I would have to fit in.

**Peter's POV: **

I was terrified when the mean lady called my name. I felt faint. When the nice boy James pushed me up I slowly, trembled towards the hat of doom.

I put it on.

_Don't be afraid. _A voice said calmly. I was afraid. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. There was a round of snorting outside.

_Goodness, you are afraid of me. Just try to calm down a bit and let me sort you. _

"HELP MEEEEEE!" I wailed nearly running of of the stool. Now I could hear sniggers. 

Now the hat sounded frustrated.

_Okay Peter, now listen up! Just let me sort you! It's not that hard. Just take a few deep breaths. _

I calmed down a bit but I was still shaking.

_Now, you seem like a hard one. You aren't ambitious or clever or brave or _Is this supposed to make me feel better? I asked tearfully. _No. You're none of these things but something tells me you are a _GRYFFINDOR! I felt frozen with 2 emotions. One, I was in the bravest house! Two, I was in the bravest house. God, what would I tell my mum.

**James POV: **

Now, don't get me wrong. I liked Peter and all but I thought for sure he was a Hufflepuff. So if he was in Gryffindor, I knew I would be too. So when Mrs. Professor called my name I swaggered up confidently.

The hat slipped on my head.

_Oh, your too easy. Far, far too easy. _The hat said in a rush.

_Most like your father, you _GRYFFINDOR!

I walked happily to my friend's table, and they were awed at how fast I went. "Nice going." said Remus smiling at me. I smiled back. These were really good omens that this year was to be a blast.

**Alice's POV:**

Oh. My. God. There were only three of us left and I felt sick. I knew what house I was going to be in, but I desperately wanted to be with my friends. Did choice count? I hoped so.

James was the last person I knew, going into Gryffindor. But I was also trying to keep track of all of the Hufflepuffs. Gwendolyn seemed nice. So did Selene. But I wanted to be with Lilly!

It was my turn. I steadily walked to the hat and slipped it on.

_Hello Miss Walker. _Said the hat pleasantly. _Let us find where you belong today. You seem like a Hufflepuff, but no. _No? _Correct. You are brave and friendly, courageous and loyal, funny and happy. Everyone wants to be your friend and you will find your true friends in _GRYFFINDOR!

I was shocked. I was with all of my friends. I was where I belonged. I was happy.

**Lilly's POV: **

YES! I feel like I could sing! I was with all of my friends and we were all so happy because of it. I was also starving. The candy seemed like so long ago. An old man stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I know you are all starving for our delicious feast, so Tuck in."

I laughed and turned to an older girl next to me. She turned around and I gasped. She almost looked exactly like April and June. She laughed.

"No we're not triplets. I'm their older sister Leslie." She shook my hand. Wow. Everyone here is so friendly! "Anyway." said Leslie. "Would you like some potatoes?"

My jaw dropped. The golden plates were filled to the brim with food!

I ate as much as I could hold and felt very, very sleepy.

I hardly remembered the walk to the Gryffindor common room, (though I did remember the password) I hardly remembered changing into my pajamas and falling fast asleep.

_A.! I did my longest chapter yet. I am super hyped. I am also updating really quickly. YAY ME! So, do you like my characters? Have any changes? I am up for ideas. Sp go on, press the green button and REVIEW! _

_Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling and some of the next chapters will use some of her ideas. Not even my OC are all mine, so in short. His parent's life is a lot like his own. _

_Luv, ~~~~~~owlgirl16~~~~~~~~~ _


	7. Home Sweet Home

_A.N. Hi Fan fiction world! Your beloved author is back and is starting up a very exciting plot. Voldemort is about to take control and some of the older Slytherins want to help him out. Poor Lily!_

_As always, R&R! _

_Disclaimer- I wouldn't be wishing for a cell phone, would have at least 10 of the most expensive types._

_I am Kay. I am not the worlds best author. If only........_

**Lily's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. No, seriously. There were little bluebirdssinging outside of the window. I yawned and looked over at the clock. 7:30.

When did classes start again? Oh yeah, 9:00. I had plenty of time.

I tiptoed inside the bathroom and looked at the sink. Inwardly I groaned.

We didn't unpack yet! Shoot. So I reached for my purple trunk and began to unpack all of my stuff.

I was done quickly and rushed to take a shower before the other girls woke up. I got dressed and preceded out the door. I got half way down the stairswhen I realized I didn't know what to do next.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice behind me. I spun around and saw Leslie standing there smiling.

I nodded gratefully and she took me out of the common room.

"See, it takes most people a week or two to get to the great hall without getting lost." explained Leslie.

"But this saves you some time. Trust me. Always go to an older kid for help, they'll take pity on you little first years."

I laughed. She smiled at me. "No really, even my sister Maggie does it." I felt confused. Maggie? Who was Maggie?

Leslie noticed my confusion and smirked. "It happens a lot, trust me."

"My family is mixed. My mom had 3 kids, Kalie, Kai, and Maggie. My dad had 2 kids, me and Andrew. Then they got married and had twins, April and June. Then they had 1 more, Summer." She took a breath.

I felt fascinated. What a family! All I had was my sister.

"It's really cool, because there is always someone to talk with." She giggled and I giggled as we went down yet another staircase to breakfast.

A delicious smell floated through the big, brass doors when we stepped in. "Bacon." said Leslie, drooling. She hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat with one of her friends.

I slowly walked over and sat down by myself. I was almost done with my egg when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I glanced around.

There was a girl there. I recognized her from last night. She had this goldish blond hair and aqua eyes. She smiled and introduced herself, "My name is Embree. No one in my year is here yet so could I sit with you?"

I nodded and Embree sat down. "Your name is Lily, right?" She asked, helping herself to some bacon.

I nodded again and Embree smiled. Another girl from Ravenclaw came in after about 15 minuets.

I noticed her first.

"I guess you can go back now." I said, a little sadly. Now I would be all alone again. Embree shook her head. "Can't you come with us?" She asked. I smiled and followed her back to her table.

"Lily, this is my friend Hazel." Embree introduced. Hazel gazed shyly at me and shook my hand.

We talked for another 10 minuets before there was a loud explosion outside.

Everyone in my Gryffindor year came running in and sat down at the table. This included:

The creep James Potter.

The way too handsome Sirius Black.

The Chocolate frog boy, Remus Lupin.

The rat looking guy, Peter Pettigrew.

The kinda cute, Frank Longbottom.

The beautiful April Chiang.

The friendly Alice Walker.

The weird Sam Marin.

And then there was me who smiled at Hazel and Embree and tiptoed back to where I was sitting.

My roommates glared at me. "Where were you?" hissed April. I shrugged and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. They both stood up and so did I.

"See in class." I said smirking a bit. Then the strict professor waltzed over and handed me my schedule.

I looked quizzically at her, then I shrugged and left the Great Hall.

I went up and brushed my now dry, flaming red hair.

I straightened my tie, gathered up my books, and left the dormitory to go to class. I paused.

Wait, was that June still in her bed? No, Impossible. It was 15 minutes until class started and 10 until breakfast was over. I looked over.

Sure enough, June was still in the bed. Snoring away. I grabbed some water and poured it on her.

She woke up, looked at her watch and screamed. Then she tore down the stairs leaving wind.

I shook my head.

Surprisingly enough, June was 10 minutes late for our first class. Not a good omen.

"I assume you got lost, Miss-?" asked the strict teacher.

Panting, June smiled. "Chiang professor, but that gets confusing." The teacher looked between her and April and massaged her temples.

Then she stepped into the front of the classroom and I began to pay attention.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and your Transfiguration teacher."

She said in a strict voice that craved attention.

Then she proceeded to turn her desk into a pig. I nearly squealed. Magic! Real magic!

Then we figured out we wouldn't be doing that stuff for a long time.

Professor Mcgonagall wrote complex drawings on the board and I dutifully took detailed notes.

However, some people weren't taking notes! They were passing them! And in our first lesson too!

Before I could raise my hand, the Professor called on Potter for a question. And called him again.

And again. Then she went over there and looked him in the face.

"I asked you a question Mr. Potter." She said in a dangerous voice. He gulped and turned pink.

Professor Mcgonagall turned around and asked, "Would anyone like to help Mr. Potter?"

I raised my hand immediately. After a swift nod from our teacher I said, "What you said Professor, was. 'Can anyone tell me the spell we are about to work on?' The spell is _Abeo Nadaleo_."

I pointed my wand at my match and it instantly went all silver and pointy. There was a stunned silence.

Then Professor Mcgonagall clapped and awarded Gryffindor 10 points. I felt very good.

Then Potter had to ruin it by copying me and doing the exact same thing.

However, Professor Mcgonagall didn't award him points at all for being "disruptive to your fellow classmates".

Potter didn't seem to mind.

After transfiguration, we went to potions class. We were greeted by a large man named Professor Slughorn. He told us to research in our textbooks about ingredients in the Wiggenweld potion.

It was very easy and I was done fast. Our Professor came over to April, Sam, Alice, June and my table and looked at my essay.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed handing it back to me. "It's perfect! Well done Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

A greasy haired kid glared at me and raised his hand as well. "Excuse me Professor Slughorn!" He said in a slippery voice.

He handed the teacher his essay. Professor Slughorn frowned and said, "Well Mr. Snape, you certainly tried very hard. But a lot of this essay is incorrect."

Snape's smirk slid off his face like melted butter.

"B-But sir! I say clearly the Wiggenwald potion's history and how to make it! I don't see how it could be second to her work."

I growled silently. How dare he?

"Well Mr. Snape, Miss Evans gave a clear recipe of all of the ingredients that isn't just in your potion book, but is found in 1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi. She did her research."

Snape looked dumbfounded and I felt a surge of pride. Hah!

April smiled and I felt happy that she wasn't mad from this morning.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't as interesting as it sounds. The teacher was a pale woman who mumbled under her breath in a very boring fashion.

She droned on and on about the weather! The weather! I didn't see how this could help us at all!

Most of the class had fallen asleep. (Though I did manage to stay awake.)

Unfortunately, this was our double class and it was extra long. When the glorious bell rang, we ran out of the classroom without waiting for our homework.

Charms was a class taught by a smiling little wizard while we learned about making things happen with our wands. Poofs of smoke and flashes of light occurred almost every lesson.

History of Magic was easily the most boring. In 10 minutes, everyone was snoring away. Even I was feeling a little drowsy.

Astronomy was taught Wednesday at midnight. It was about the moons and stars and planets. Very fastening.

Herbology was about plants and took place in the Greenhouses.

Our first week turned into our first month. October came faster than I could have thought was possible.

I sent almost weekly letters back home and to my old friend Irene.

My story was that I was going to a gifted all girls boarding school in Scotland.

This wasn't much of a lie.

I was really bonding with my roommates. I was learning a little more about Sam in the process. She was smart, but not at all a genius. She really was rather normal.

I wish Hogwarts could've stayed like this. Normal, sweet, a new adventure into magic...As if.

I should have known trouble would follow me to my new world, trouble follows me everywhere.

The rest of my story won't just be a huge description.

_Wow! I have taken forever to update! I just saw Harry Potter 6 and it was hilarious! _

_I just loved when Harry came to the Weaslys! : _

"_When did Harry get here?"_

"_I think I would know if Harry was in my house!"_

"_Did someone say Harry was here?_

"_Yes! His stuff is here!"_

"_Don't be silly! I would know if my best mate was here!:_

"_Who said Harry was here?" _

_It was really funny! _

_Anyway, I'm thinking of the next chapter being of Voldemort. Any comments?_

_I know this chapter was a little filling, But we need filler chapters, don't we?_

_But don't worry my readers, there will be a plot. An evil plot. Plus some hilarious plots._

_I'm going to Plots R Us tonight to shop fr my stories! Maybe I can find a sale! _

_PLEASE Review! It makes me so happy. Even if it's just a simple, Nice job. It makes my day._

_From your random author, ~~~owlgirl16~~~ _


	8. I was 11, I am great

_Please don't yell at me! School has just been really hard this past week, I will try to update sooner!_

_Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K? Wait, don't answer that....._

**Voldemort's POV:**

I was evil, and I knew it. It was my destiny to destroy all mudbloods and bring only those with the purest blood to power.

No more of the stupid Ministry.

No more of Albus Dumbledore.

No more hiding in Albania.

Evil would prevail, obviously.

Life wasn't a book where Good always triumphed. I, Lord Voldemort, would shove happily ever after up their noses.

I had special interest in a group of people at Hogwarts. One was a werewolf, he would follow him.

One was a Black in Gryffindor, he would have to kill him.

One was a blood traitor, he would be punished.

And the 3 of them hated anything dark, all the more reason to get them out of the way.

For I knew, probably more than most, that all great people in history were once 11 too.

I was 11.

I am great. Terrible, but great.

I then considered my followers. Most were to cowardly to go on this important mission for me.

But I did have some who were faithful, and they had children in the same year as this paticular group.

This would be their first mission.

Wipe rid Hogwarts of blood traitors, half breeds, and mudbloods.

"Malfoy! Nott!" I called. The two men apperaed at my side, knealing.

"I have a mission for your sons." I said in a dangerously silky voice.

The two exchanged worried glances.

**A.N/ Yah, I know... It's really short.. But! It is important and I promise to update faster!**

**I'm not getting much response here, whose POV should I do next?**

**BTW: If you have ANY ideas, please contact me!**

**Thank-you so much!**

**owlgirl16**

**Kay **

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. And Then There Were 5

**Lily's POV:**

"Crap." I muttered as the light hit my eyes. Groaning, I sat up and looked around at my fellow dorm mates. My eyes rested on Sam.

'Who was she?' I wondered for the millionth time. 'Why was she so secretive?'

I slowly got up and took a quick shower. Then I brushed my damp, red hair and slipped on jeans and a sweatshirt. Then I ran downstairs into the common room.

Professor Mcgonagall had assigned us a work-sheet and Binns gave us a short essay on important Ministry figures. I sighed and pulled out A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration(by Emeric Switch)

About an hour passed by before April stumbled down. She sat down beside me by the flickering flames.

"Hey Lils," April said softly, swishing back her Asian hair. I smiled softly and closed my two books.

"You work to hard, you know that right?" she said standing up and following me to the portrait hole.

I laughed and she raised her eye-brows.

"I'm not kidding."she said with no grin on her face. "I'm worried about who that Samantha girl is."

I looked at her slyly. "Really? I didn't think you would care."

"I do!" April exclaimed hotly. "You saw how scary she seemed on the train, I just wish she wouldn't be so secretive."

I had to agree with her on that.

Samantha wasn't really our friend. She had dirty blond hair and navy eyes. The only thing we knew about her was that she had an owl named Regina.

"Maybe she's just shy?" a voice called down. April and I spun around to see Alice tentatively walking towards us.

I thought this over. Sam didn't seem the "shy" type. Not from the way that she had yelled on the train. She also didn't seem shy in class, she knew a lot of answers and never was frightened of Professor Mcgonagall.

I sighed. I absolutely hated mysteries.

That's why today was horrible.

April and Alice were both starving, so they ran to the Great Hall while I took a walk. It was almost October and the crimson leaves swirled down to the earth. It was cool and slight winds came from the east. Perfect Autumn weather.

"Hey! Lily!" a voice called from behind me. Remus Lupin,(Chocolate Frog Boy), ran up panting and smiled. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

I nodded and we both turned to the shimmering lake.

"How's everything going with you and the boys?"I asked finally, turning to look at his face.

"Great!" Remus exclaimed happily, putting on a wistful look. "Well, not as good as you four. He shrugged modestly.

"Yeah," I argued, putting my hands on my hips. "But there are 5 of you guys, we're not friends with Samantha."

Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Why not? I thought that the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' went for you."

He laughed and I smiled, remembering the first time we met Samantha.

"Anyway," he continued turning around. "I have to go. The others said that I could NOT miss breakfast today. Guess its another prank. See you Lily!"

He looked at me and waved before jogging back into the castle.

I sighed and mulled over what Remus had said. Finally I decided on a course of action:I would only approach Samantha if she told us about herself and then I'd get the other girls to accept her too.

It was Thursday today, the 24th and I scribbled that date on an almost completed letter to my parents. I knew I was going to be busy this weekend, so I had written a quick letter the night before in my signature color of purple. It said:

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Hogwarts is excellent as usual. Of Course, some people make it lower from perfect...But that doesn't matter. I won't complain like some people do. (I hope your reading this Tuney). Anyhow, I'm top in our year even if I'm muggle born which is a huge relief to me. Dear Professor Flit wick says I'm the best pupil he's ever had! (Not to brag.) I'm finally fitting in somewhere and I have several friends, as you know. I've gotten all Es and Os so far in my classes, I'm very proud. _

_Hugs and Butterflies, Lily _

I sealed the envelope and walked quickly to the owlry and hurried up the steps I paused, however when I heard crying. Who was that?

I tiptoed to the door and peaked inside, then gasped. It was Samantha! She was quietly sobbing into her shoulder with this Hufflepuff named Selene standing above her.

"Don't cry Sam, I'll be your friends."

My stomach lurched as what Selene said hit me. Was I making her cry like that? I never really considered Samantha's feelings when I thought to exclude her.

"Its Just," cried Samantha sadly. "That Lily girl doesn't like me, and they're all such good friends. I wish I were in Hufflepuff like you."

I think thats what triggered my alarm. No one should wish to be a Hufflepuff.

"Ahem." I said, clearing my throat and stepping into the room. Selene looked around in shock and Samantha sent me a look of pure loathing.

"What do you want?" she snapped, but with a quiver. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears stained her blouse.

"I wanted to apologize and start over." I said, trying to smile under Samantha's frosty glare.

"You just feel sorry for me." whispered Samantha after about a minute. Then she ran out of the room, flinging the door behind her.

"Very tactful." whispered Selene in her soft voice. She too glided off, leaving me wondering what I did wrong.

"So let me get this straight," began June an hour later in the common room while smacking grape gum. "You were nice to Samantha, and she ran away? Wow."

"It wasn't really like that..."I said hesitantly. I still couldn't get Samantha's face out of my head. Did we really hurt her that much?

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking. "It must be hard not having any friends." she said quietly.

That silenced my friends.

"Oh." said April, bitting her lip nervously. "I guess we were pretty mean to her."

"Still, she could've accepted our help!"exclaimed June in an upset voice. She stood.

"I'm going for a walk." And with that she walked out of the room.

The three of us sighed and pulled out our History of Magic essay, trying to push Samantha out of our minds. We didn't stop working until a huge boom shook the common room.

"What was that?" Alice yelled nervously, over the noise that everyone was causing. "It sounded like an explosion!"

"It was probably nothing." scoffed April. "Just another prank."

"Well let's go look." I insisted and we quickly ran towards the door, following the stampede of students also in line.

Downstairs, there was a huge crowd of students surrounding what looked like a ball of red and gold slime.

It kept bouncing up and down on top of all the Slytherin students. Fuming, I knew who the culprits were. James Potter and Sirius Black were the most annoying, attention seeking prats that just loved to prank random Slytherin kids for no reason at all. Worst of all, everyone thought they were the most amazing people to walk the planet since Merlin himself! I was the only one who saw them as arrogant bullies and that impression wasn't leaving.

"Ah, hello ladies." April, Alice and I swiveled around to see Potter himself. He ran his fingers though his messy raven hair and smiled like it would make US faint. (Seriously, you would not believe how many girls have gone tot he hospital wing already! I think its sick!)

"Hello Potter," said April in a cool voice, picking the dirt out of her silver nails. "We were wondering what the smell was."

She smiled sweetly as Alice, Black, and I roared with laughter and Potter's face turned red.

"I wouldn't laugh Black." April continued, raising her Asian eyebrows. "You probably smell worse than him, but at least your wearing cologne. Or is it perfume? I can't tell."

This time Black blushed immensely and his friend laughed at the insult April had provided.

"We'll be leaving now." I picked up where my friend left off. "Smell ya, I mean See you later." The three of us laughed and waved as Potter and Black sulked off.

As soon as they left, we all high-fived. "Cool as Ice." commented April flipping back her black hair.

"You know they're going to get you two back for this, right? Alice quivered nervously, looking at the two of us.

"I know." I said nodding my head. "We'll just stay out of the way!"

Their "revenge" came two days later, on Monday. We had just finished lunch and were heading out of the Great Hall. Embree ran up to us.

"Guys!" she whispered urgently. "Do not, and I repeat do NOT go the way you ususally do. You know? Through the 3rd florr coridor?"

"Why not? The other way is so crowded with older kids." April said, rolling her eyes. "We always go that way."

"I know," said Embree grimly. "Thats why Potter and Black are setting your trap there."

We gasped. "Thank-you so much Embree! How did you know?"

Embree laughed. "That Peter kid is such an idiot! He blabbed it everywhere!" April, Alice, June and I all laughed as well.

"Well, lets go up the usual way." Alice said loudly so that the two boys would here. They snickered and walked quickly ahead of our selves.

We were almost on the fourth floor when something hit me. We weren't the only ones who went on the 3rd floor passagway.

"Oh my god!" I yelped, causing two third years to snicker at me.

"What is it Lily?" Alice asked, concerned. "Samantha also uses the 3rd floor corridor!" I yelled and bolted down the steps before they changed.

June swore and the four of us ran down and saw her blond plait just before she walked under the doorway.

"Samantha! Wait!" I screamed and she turned around. Seeing me, she walked on ahead before I pulled her back.

"What the heck?" she said furiously. "Let me go!" "No!" I yelled. "Its a tra-" BOOM!

A massive amount of muddy, fish smelling goop fell down with a splash. We all screamed in a very girly fashion and I could hear the boys laughing.

It stopped after about 5 seconds but we were soaked in disgusting, smelly garbage. I was fuming and knew the others were too. But Samantha supprised us.

"You!" she screamed at Potter and Black. They stopped laughing.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with me? Huh? What are you doing?" Then she stormed over and drew her wand out, pointing it at their faces.

"I suggest you leave." Samantha said furiously and quickly uttered a spell.

"Ow!" they screamed a pus filled boils sprung up. I began to giggle. So did April. Then Alice and June and finally Samantha.

Then it turned into a laugh. A full blown laugh. But not because it was funny, but because we were friends.

**Aghh! I am so sorry you guys! The update gap was horrible and I know you probably want to kill me, however! This was my best chapie yet so don't scream yet! **

**Plus, check out my profile for the dibs on a new contest I'm having. It will be for this story ONLY! Updates for the TIMe Problem are soon so look for it! **

**Finally Sam is in there, it took 8 chapters! And I added two pranks for you funny folk. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! :) **

**~owlgirl16~ **


	10. Dog Vs Queen of Socks

**Hola Peoples!!!!! Hi, I'm back and SUPER sugary!!!!!!!!! I3 Halloween! Candy! Okay, I'm done. Anyway, here's what you all voted for...SIRIUS!!!!!! Its a good long chapter, and my faithful reviewer ( and BFF) Darra (A.K.A. Darra411) helping me with the best chapie evah! **

**Sirius's POV:**

~Very Secret Diary of Sirius Black! Do not open unless you are Sirius Black or a jellybean! Or it will result in an attack from my pet puppy named Dog!~

_I was absolutely aghast. Stunned. Awed. How could this be? How could I let this happen-Okay. I'll stop moaning and tell you what is making me moan. Samantha Leigh Marin. a.k.a SCARY GIRL!!!!!!!_

_She is so evil with her navy eyes and dirty blond hair and "evil owl who likes to bite and scratch people for absolutely no reason". But there is a deadly alliance with our enemies, the SOCK CLUB!!!  
(Insert evil laugh here) _

_Let me explain. We are at a deadly, cruel battle with the girls of Gryffindor: Lily (Thorn), April (Ice), June (Sting), and Alice (Insert creepy nickname, because Alice is too nice for me to make one up, here)._

_Now, Queen Sock has just joined them! It is scary, unfair, cruel to our side, horrible! Hold on- Jamesy is calling me, BRB! (I don't know what that means, but Ice keeps using it so I will too to sound all cool.)_

"Sirius!" yelled James, aggravated. 'Where is that mutt?' he thought savagely, pacing back and forth. Finally I ran down the stairs and went behind his back. "Boo!" I yelled.

"Ahhh!!!!"screamed Jamesy, probably wetting his pants. "Sirius, I'll murder you!"

He then began to chase me around the common room, me cracking up, him yelling like I did something lethal. His yelling probably woke the common room, or at least the third years. (who were positioned closest to the stairs.

I heard someone shout to kill the person who was screaming like that, so smartly we decided to shut up.

When we heard furious stomping down the stair, we both decided to leave for breakfast. It was Saturday morning, around 9:30. Not too early, but WAY too early for me.

I yawned as we carefully stepped down the dark stone steps. **(Alliteration!) **I knew Jamesy probably wasn't still mad but I kept my distance, just in case.

We were almost at the Great Hall when he cracked.

"Sirius," he began slowly. "We have a problem." I nodded furiously, knowing what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Samantha" We said at the same time. We looked over at the girl who was sitting with Lily. They were laughing about something that didn't sound too funny. June, Alice, and April were nowhere to be seen.

We walked over to wear Peter was sitting. He was hungrily eating bacon, eggs, muffins, toast with jam, scones, and pumpkin hot-chocolate that was being served on this blustery day.

"Hello," He said with his mouth stuffed, crumbs flying out as he tried to swallow. "Have you seen Remus?"

We both shook our heads and sat down next to the plump boy. After eating a breakfast of ham, bacon, and buttered toast, the three of us walked outside into the crisp October air. We were bored.

The only thing exciting that happened was that Alice had left in September for some Jewish holiday. Yes, I know that was a month ago.

Everything before that was great though..except for Samantha. Godric, that girl drives me up the wall.

* * *

**2 days Later.....**

"Remus! Where are you, I need you to help me with number 8 on homework!!!" I yelled, running down the dormitory steps to where Remus was studying by the fire. He glanced up at me.

"Sirius, you've had a week to this and isn't this the one Professor Horn showed us in class?" He rolled his eyes before turning back to his work. Along the way, he massaged his left shoulder.

I noticed but didn't point it out. "Just tell me Remy, who the heck is Mustily VerdeNock?"

Remus sighed and grabbed the paper. "First of all, its a PLANT not a PERSON. Seeing as this is HERBOLOGY class, you should know that!"

I dazed off. Remy kept rambling on about paying attention in class and had his back turned so I just took a rest. I was dreaming about that hot girl in Ravenclaw named Embree or something when I felt a splash of VERY cold water.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping up and down trying to get dry. Remy just smirked.

"Well, you weren't waking up so I decided to make you pay attention!" He walked away slowly and then bolted for the dormitory.

Smart. I was just about to go kill him when I heard a cool, smooth voice behind me.

"Who got you wet?" April sneered lazily, tossing back her now curled black hair. "I'd like to send them flowers." She and her friends laughed much to my annoyance, Couldn't she shut-up?

"Whatever April?" I said in a hostile sort of tone. She raised her eyebrows and flicked her gold earing that dangled low.

"Why do you sound so angry, Black?" She cooed softy, playing with my hair flirtatiously. "You know you like me." The Asian girl grinned and both Lily and Samantha looked worried. Was this what they planned?

"So," drawled out April lovingly. "When shall I see you?"

"What?" I managed to ask, my heart pounding. April beamed. "Six, tomorrow! See you then!" She then walked off and the three of us were staring at her.

"What the Heck?" Samantha asked looking as confused as I felt. "A date? That was so April." Lily and her shrugged and they ran to catch up with their friend.

I myself ran in the opposite direction, to ask James what the heck she just did.

**8:20 A.M- Tuesday **

"Good morning!" yelled James into my face. I sat bolt up, looking wildly around. I had a dream that I -gulp- _kissed_ April Chiang! Kissed her! Snogged her! That _she_ would be my first kiss. To a lot of the boys in the school, this wold be a dream. But in my case, a NIGHTMARE!!!!! Maybe, me having a date with April WAS a dream. But James ruined that thought when he asked me (sniggering) "So, How do you think your date with April will go?" He and Remus exchanged knowing glances. I exploded.

"I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH HER, I DO NOT LIKE HER, AND I WANT YOU TWO TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed furiously. Frank, James, Remus, and Peter stared at me with a strange expression. I shrugged. Then, I started to sit down on my bed. Yelling was so tiering and we still had class.

"You know what?" I said, suddenly standing up. "I'm NOT going. I'm going to tell her no." With that I walked out of the room and headed to breakfast.

I spotted April immediately, I walked steadily over and went up in her face. "No. I won't see you tonight April, sorry that your Tuesday is free."

April stared, lost for words as I walked away, smugly. Lily hurried after me. "What's you problem?"

She asked, hitting my shoulder. "You are so rude!"

"It's not like I agreed to the date." I answered back, then turning and walking to get my books. Lily just stood, in a fuming silence.

~Very Secret Diary of Sirius Black! Do not open unless you are Sirius Black or a jellybean! Or it will result in an attack from my pet puppy named Dog!~

_Ice is soooo annoying! She won't leave me alone! She was all "insulted" that I won't date her so now she's being REALLY annoying! Like that'll work. Actually, I'm trying to get hooked with a girl named Embree. Now __she's__ hot. However, between trying to drop April and get her, I've had NO time. So now I'm wishing that life were easier....._

**2 Weeks Later...... 8:07PM- Sunday**

"Jamesy!" I whined slowly, "I am so bored! We need to do a prank soon!" James looked up from his textbook. His eyes lit up and then his mouth slowly formed into a wicked grin.

"Let's do it on Halloween!" He said excitedly. I nodded, enthusiastic. "But it has to be big, and directed at EVERYONE....Even us. It has to be realistic, you know?"

I nodded slowly, pondering what we could do. Then it hit me. It was brilliant, No. Better than brilliant! It was the best prank in the entire world! I whispered it in Jamesy's ear.

He slowly grinned and then we rushed off to tell Remus the absolutely BEST idea for a prank!!!!

**Yes, I know I'm mean..Leaving you at a chapter like that. But I'm also a little mad. I nedd at least 5 more reviews before I'm updating again. I need more ideas for stories, plus I have too much homework unless I get a motivation. Please read my profile for the contest. I want some info from you people! Please review!!!!! Plus: New pole coming up! Read my profile to answer! **


	11. WAS THAT AN INSULT?

**A.N. Soooo....I am getting a lot more reviews lately, thanks so much. Though I don't know if "Continue" counts as a review...either way please read the next chapter and it is.....JAMES! You knew it had to be a marauder. After all this IS the prank. This story is going to be 21 chapters. I'm doing 11 more chapters which includes some summer. There's not a lot of action, it'll come in later with Ole Voldie. And yes "Moony" will come into play..wink. Wink. **

**Chapter 11- WAS THAT AN INSULT? **

**James's POV: **

November. How was it almost November? November was one of my least favorite months, up there with January. Why didn't someone form a holiday in November? I mean, stupid Americans had "Thanksgiving". They got a whole week off!!! Sorry if I'm rambling. I'm just in a really bad mood.

"POTTER!" a voice screeched, penetrating the early dawn of a Tuesday morning. I groaned and sat up in my scarlet bed, looking for my glasses. As soon as I slid them on, a fiery red head girl came into view.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily Evans screamed, waking up everyone in my dorm and probably everyone in Gryffindor. Wait, never mind. Remus was still asleep.

"ARE YOU LISTENING POTTER?"

"Calm down Evans! Seriously, I couldn't have done anything that bad!" I actually knew exactly what she was talking about, but I was such a good marauder that I could get out of ANYthing.

Lily Evans. Sigh. She was really was pretty, just had this huge temper and an abnormal love for cookies...wink-wink.

"Oh really," said Lily sarcastically. "Then why is everyone telling me that I went on a snicker doodle rampage, nearly biting this one cookie right out of Alice's hand?"

I chuckled. I wasn't able to see the damage our little spell caused since Sirius and I were both in detention. Still, Peter told us ALL about it. He said that Lily kept saying 'snicker doodle' over and over again to random people. He said that the spell started working _right_ after dinner. Sigh. If only we had done the spell 7 minutes earlier. I willed myself back to earth where now the furious girl was yelling at Sirius.

"I KNOW ITS YOU!" by now an audience had gathered at our door, a few 2nd and 7th years popping in to see what was the trouble. "April, Alice, June, and Sam all swore they saw you put something in my dinner!"

"Would you like a snicker doodle Evans?" Sirius sad cheekily, as steam billowed out of Lily's ears.

"You're unbelievable!" She stormed out of the room while whispering, "Oh I'll get you for that Potter!"

Our audience left, some of the 2nd years applauding, and most of the 7th years whistling or sighing. (3 guesses which gender is which)

Sirius, Peter and I grinned identically and slapped high fives. (I mean...High thirties!) "That was awesome!" Peter yawned leaning back in bed after looking at his alarm clock. (It was 5:00 in the morning!)

However, Sirius and I HAD to tell Remus. I mean, our prank worked so well! We both got up and crept over to his bed. We pulled back the curtains but....

"Where the heck is he?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow. "He didn't say anything to us yesterday about leaving."

"He's probably in the hospital wing." I reasoned, not keeping the confusion out of my voice. "He did look pretty sick yesterday."

"Remus is always sick." a new voice said behind us. Frank came into view rubbing his eyes. "The only time when he doesn't look sick is in the middle of when he is sick if that makes any since."

We nodded and just stood there in silence. Frank stretched. "Well, no use going back to bed." He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light.

That left Sirius and I alone to talk about where Remus might have gone. "Let's try the Hospital Wing," I suggested. He shrugged and we went off towards the wing. "Remus? Remus?" sang out Sirius. "Is thou in here?"

Madam Liane, the bossy and blond patron of the Hospital Wing, just sneered when they asked if Remus were there.

"Well, duh!" her voice was cool and steel hard. "But you may not see him. He need, er- rest." And with that, she scurried them out of the room with a simple banishing charm.

"Ow." said Sirius, rubbing his arm where he had hit the floor. "That woman is vicious! Poor Remy."

"Remy?" I asked, skeptical of my friend's tendency with nicknames. (I swear I heard him calling April, Ice yesterday....O_o)

"Yes." Sirius said defiantly as he marched off towards the kitchens. However, he stopped about 10 feet away from me, came back, and pulled my arm in the direction of.. "Sirius, the Great Hall is that way." I pointed behind as. He huffed and while I roared with laughter, Sirius was muttering to himself the entire time.

Finally! It was Halloween night and spirits were high with anticipation. The Ghosts were putting on a play, Dumbledore had booked The Spyders to come and sing for the 7th year Halloween ball, there would be free candy, AND it was the night that Remus, Sirius, and I would pull off an AWESOME prank! We had done all the pre-planning ahead of time with the house elves, boy was Hogwarts in for a night!! Everyone arrived at the Great Hall around 6:30 and we all sat down. At 6:57, Remus nudged me and nodded. It was time. With some quick spell work, Remus blew out all the candles. WHAM! It was pitch black dark and a few students screamed loudly. Then Sirius stood on the table and gave a big war cry. "AYYYEEEEE!!!" That made the students freak out even more as he shouted, "We will win! Won't we my dear plates?" Just then, the really BIG part of our prank came on.

Pete had brought with him some muggle _secret glow in the dark paint_ that we had painted on everyone's plates. They all had insulting and hilarious messages that said something like "We will rule Hogwarts!" or "Stop eating on us or we will dump the food on your face!" or even to some Slytherins, "Curse you dirty eater, you slimy snake!" They were all in different colors too: Blue, green , purple glowing letters. Even Minnie and the others had them! Of Course, we didn't insult them....:D

By now almost everyone had stopped screaming and were staring n awe at their plates. Except the Slytherins. They were still screaming. In fact, I heard Sirius's cousin Bellatrix yelling her head off about how this was a stupid muggle prank and how we wizards were far above that. No kidding, thats exactly what she said. Finally, (Okay, 3 minutes later), Dumbledore turned on the lights and the messages died. "Wow..." One 1st year named Gwen said. "It disappeared

Dumbledore cleared his throat and silence was again upon us.

"Thanks to these pranksters for an_ interesting _Halloween Feast this year! And now to eat!" With a wave of his hand, mountains of food appeared and everyone of us marauders had at least 3 helpings of the deluxe cakes and pastries.

"That went amazing!" whispered Peter excitedly to Remus, Sirius, and I. "No one knows it was us!"

"And let's keep it like that." said Remus with a hopeful expression. "You two don't need anymore detentions. You're already booked for the next month!"

"What's life without danger or detention?" Sirius shrugged cheekily.

"Peaceful."

"Try boring!" Sirius and I said at the same time, then looking at each other and cracking up.

The sickly boy sighed and chewed his chicken leg thoughtfully.

"Potter, Black." a cool voice snapped me out of my reverie. It was the next morning, a Saturday. I was sitting by the fire with Sirius and we were discussing how to cheat when playing gobstones.

We turned and it was Samantha, smirking in an almost knowing way.

"Good Job on the prank last night." The blond said with an honest nod of approval. I felt aghast.

"How did you know it was us?" Sirius questioned with a suspicious note to his voice. "Did Remy or Pete tell you?"

"Whose Remy-Oh never mind. It was you Black who was on the table and doing war cries."

", Oh Well. At least the teachers don't know. How could _they_ of all people realize it was me?"

Samantha rolled her eyes and snorted. We looked at her strangly

"Of Course they know! Thats what I was getting to with this! Black, you are such an-an ignoramus!"

She then turned around and haughtily marched off.

"Wait! What does that mean? Was that supposed to be an insult? WAS THAT AN INSULT?"

The distant reply could be heard from the girl's staircase.

"Yes."

"I FELL SO OFFENDED!"

"Good."

**Well, Another chapter is over! Sorry for the long update, I should be able to do another chapter this week. I know, I know..Amazing. YES! Winter Break!!!!!!! 2 weeks of relaxation! Anyway, Please review! You know you want to! Cookies to those who do! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Muffin the Snowman and Swahili vacations

**I'm back!!!! Hello to my AWESOME readers, a little surprised? I know, ME updating early? Never heard of such a thing! Either way, I really like this chapter and the next one too. Have fun reading and-NO! Lilly! Do NOT touch it-. Sorry....little sister problems. Au reviour mis amis! **

*****Kay*** ^^^owlgirl^^^**

**April's POV:**

"Muffin the snowman, Was a very jolly soul! He-"

"JUNE! SHUT UP!!!"

I covered my ears in agony, trying to block out my sister's horrible singing. Man, why did she have to be so loud! And no matter what I told her, she wouldn't believe that the song was 'FROSTY the snowman' and not 'Muffin'. Sigh.

I looked over at Alice and Sam to see what they were doing. Alice was trying to block out June's scratchy voice with earplugs. Sam however, was reading in her book.

"How can you read with her sounding like a dying cat?" I asked the girl with awe and she looked up at me.

"Its pretty easy, I'm reading my Swahili textbook." Sam laughed turning the page. I looked over her shoulder and tried to read a page.

"moja, mbili, tau, nne, tano, sita, saba, nane, tisa, kumi-" Samantha began to laugh as I struggled with the African language.

"Those are the numbers in Swahili. One through ten." She smiled brightly and continued murmuring strange words. I decided to turn to Alice.

"Who's the purple scarf for?"

I was pointing to an almost finished scarf that was half covered by yarn and fabric. Alice smiled and mouthed, "It's for Lily." The brunette then frowned.

"But then what are YOU getting her? I told you!"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe some cinnamon bath wash? She was hinting."

Sam grinned and spoke in a beautiful accent,

"Je sais se que Je suis obtenir vous pour Noël." Alice and I both glared and she raised her arms defensively. "Just practicing French!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to my twin. "I know your getting her a book." June shrugged and continued to sing.

"MUFFIN THE SNOWMAN, WAS A JOLLY SOUL! WITH A LEMONRIND NOSE AND A PIPE OF MEET AND TWO EYES OF SHEEP!!!!"

Just then our door burst open and I saw a flash of dark brown hair and next thing I knew, my sister was tackling June.

"Jennifer Juli Chiang." She said in a deadly sort of whisper. "If you don't shut-up, I will personally murder you when you are asleep."

I laughed and Les rounded on me.

"You think it's funny? No one in my dorm can sleep with this racket going on! I was considering getting Professor M, but I knew it was you singing."

I raised my eyebrows, "I know it's not funny! I was just laughing because that is like exactly what I said to her."

Les shrugged. "Great minds think alike." With that, she left the room and another girl came in her place.

"Lily!" Alice moaned when the redhead sat on her perfectly made bed. "You missed all the fun-Oh did I say fun, I meant torture." Sarcasm was one of her strong points.

June huffed.

"It's nice to know you think so well of me!" She then turned on her bed and tried to ignore us. (I did say tried!)

"Are any of you guys staying at Hogwarts this year?" I asked, knowing that I was probably staying.

Alice nodded, almost sadly. "My mum is going to France with my aunt and grandmother. They told me it wouldn't be any fun and that I should stay here."

"What about you Sam? Lily?" June questioned, obviously wanting Sam to stay.

"I'm leaving." And that was all Lily said before pulling out a thick leather book with miniscule writing.

"I'm going to Africa." Sam said just as casually. Not that we took the information the same.

"You're WHAT?" I sputtered.

"I said I'm going to Africa where some percent of the population speaks in Swahili and I can get some practice conversing in the natural surroundings."

"That's not what you said." Alice said under her breath. Sam just smirked and began to murmur again. "Krismasi Njema / Heri ya krisma Heri ya mwaka mpya. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

* * *

"Now class," instructed Professor Sinstra. "I will not see you again until after Winter Break is over. Also remember, you have your report on the planet Neptune due when you get back. I expect one full page including diagrams and-" Bring!

The glorious bell rang to signal the end of Astronomy. I glimpsed at my watch, 12:00. Midnight. It was now officially Thursday morning. Early. WAY too early.

"That was a very interesting lesson, don't you agree?" Lily said, while taking notes in a violet notebook.

Alice, Sam, June and I all exchanged an exasperated look that clearly said NO! Lily always went on about how exciting lessons were, even Quirrel's or Binn's. I actually was at that moment, very excited. Only two more days until Winter Break stared! And then it was two full weeks of complete relaxation. Two weeks of doing absolutely nothing, except that tiny bit of homework teachers like to torture us with.

We arrived at the Gryffindor tower around 12:20. Immediately when we got inside I collapsed on my blankets. Everyone else did the same, except for Lily who got in her pajamas and got nicely in her bed. I would have rolled my eyes at her antics, but I was so tired. And I almost fell asleep.

"April. April? APRIL?" A whispering voice woke me at...Grrrr. 5:00 in the morning. I rolled over and saw June's grinning face peeping down on me.

"June. What. Are. You. Doing." I groaned. She sat up tall and whispered loudly, it's snowing! Snowing! It's the year's first snow!

I sat up straight. "Snow? As in, school stopping since it's the first snow, snow?" I raced to the window and stared at the light falling flakes. The world was covered in a light blanket of snow that was getting bigger every second.

We turned to each other and nodded.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!!" I yelled shaking her covers. "It's snowing and class is canceled and we can make snow angels and build a snowman and-and." Lily groggily woke up.

"What are you talking about-IT'S SNOWING!" "Yes Lily, it is." I said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Alice and Sam both woke with much less exciting reactions than Lily. We waited until about 7, and then raced downstairs with coats and scarves on.

There were already students and teachers alike talking and laughing in the snow. The five of us all raced to a medium sized patch of snow and all started to have fun. Lily and I made snow angles, Alice started a snowman, Sam and June made a wall and began to build snowballs. We worked like this for about 20 minutes. Then, all chaos broke out.

Snowballs began flying from absolutely everywhere. There was mad cackling and then I knew exactly who it was.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER!" I screamed. "I know it's you, I know about your-" PHM!

A hand collided with my mouth as I almost said the word. Cloak.

James looked down at me from under the cloak and I knew he was frantic. "I haven't even told the other guys about it."

Now. I'm not a mean person by nature. I can understand if someone doesn't want to tell anyone else, I get that. So I just grinned evilly and said, "If you take off the cloak and get Remus to undo the invisibility charm, we can have a real snowball fight." Of Course he agreed.

Now, I'm not going to bore you with the technicalities of the fight, but we all got pretty wet. The girls won happily, but it was close. Remus had a surprisingly good aim and threw 90% of the snowballs. Sam finally took him out when we were almost over. It was getting close to lunch, around 11:30. But June told us we had to do something.

The 5 of us finished Alice's snowman and June began to sing quietly. (No one else was around except some of Lily's Ravenclaw friends. They came over and added some chocolate chip eyes.

"Muffin the snowman was a jolly happy soul, with a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal.  
Muffin the Snowman is a fairytale they say, he was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life one day.  
There must have been some magic, In that old silk hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head, He began to dance around. Another chapter done, I'm doing awesome! It's pretty long and kind of funny. Give me some honest feedback. For those of you who took my poll, April won this time! Should Sam be next? I'm thinking of doing a mixed POV next time since its Winter Break. Now, if only my sister would stop interrupting me to get me to play with her....sigh. I won't interrupt any of your precious time. Review my amazing readers!!


	13. Somethings never change Thank God

**Look at me! I'm updating again! Let's see, this chapter is going to be winter break. It's kind of mixed POV and is VERY long. Too long for those people who don't review! I know, you don't have to review the first chapters...just this one. It makes me keep writing! Anyway, Merry Christmas! Hope your holiday is awesome! **

**Read on! ---K---**

**Lily's POV:**

I got off the train around 6 o clock. The sun was already gone and I shivered, even though I was wearing my warm coat. I instantly spotted my mum and she ran up to me.

"Oh Lily, I've missed you!"

I eased out of the hug. "Let me introduce my new friend." I grabbed Sam and yanked her over. "Mum, this is Sam. Sam, I hope you know this is my mum."

Sam glared at me and smiled sweetly at my mum. Then she said, "My babysitter is coming, so I need to go."

I pulled on her for a second. "Make sure to write, look for an owl. Mum said she might get me one!"

Sam smiled and then waved.

"Kwaheri mi grafiki." And with that she slipped out of the station towards the Muggle world.

"What did she say?" my mother asked, in a sort of confused voice. "It sounded foreign."

"It was. I think she said, 'goodbye my friend' in Swahili."

Mum looked a little confused, but shrugged it off. "Let's go. Your father is waiting for you and so is a surprise."

We arrived at the house around 6:30 and pulled into our driveway. I breathed huge whiff of clean cold air, unpolluted by masses of students.

"It feels so good to be home for another 2 weeks." I said happily, spinning around the yard.

"Has anything changed?"

"Not really. Tuney is now dating a boy who is 2 years older. Absolutely gaga."

"Is he anymore decent than the walrus?" I swear mum cracked a grin.

"Not really. Far more wealthy and far less bulky." The older lady stopped and then continued. "Actually, she was going to date a boy named Oliver. But his last name was Perunia. Far too close to Petunia for her liking."

We quickly stepped inside, as it was getting cold. The lights were on in the kitchen and I heard two voices arguing loudly.

"Tuney, now listen to me-"

"I WON'T LISTEN! I AM GOING OUT TONIGHT WITH BRAD! RIGHT NOW!"

Petunia stormed out of the kitchen, wearing an olive silk dress with salmon lace and carrying a matching purse.

"Goodbye freak. Mother." And with that, she prissily marched out of our house and into the now night.

Mum and I stared as a handsome car pulled up and she stepped in. My dad ran out of the house and tried to stop the driver, but without prevail.

"That girl is definitely grounded." he grumbled, turning to me and beaming.

"How's my Little Lily?" I giggled as he lifted me up into the air.

"She's glad to be home dad. Glad to be home. Thank god somethings never change."

* * *

**Christmas Day! 3****rd**** Person POV: **

**(In Hogwarts.)**

"April! April! April! June! June! Wake Up! It's Christmas! We have presents!" Alice squealed at the top of her lungs. "Wake up!"

April groaned and sat up. "Aly, Please don't wake us up before 9 on ANY holiday. I need my beauty rest."

"But it's Christmas!"

"But nothing! Wake me up-Oh what the heck. Where are my presents?"

Alice cheered, which woke up June from snoring away.

"Good morning June!" Alice smiled cheerfully. "Says who?" June yawned, while trying to get out of bed. "I barely slept at ALL last night."

"That's because Lily wasn't here to force you into bed." April said sighing, about to open her first present.

"Wait!" Alice grabbed a different present and flung it at April. Then she threw an almost identical one to June.

"These are mine, open them first!"

The twins shrugged and both opened their messily wrapped packages.

"Oh Alice!" April exclaimed. It was a soft silver, knitted hat that matched a gold, knitted one that June received. "Did you knit this yourself?"

"Yes." Alice seemed positively delighted that they like her gift. "Lily got one in purple, Sam got one in red. Then I made myself one in pink, and made Selene-"

"You gave Selene a Christmas present?"

"Yeah, she's always so nice to me. Hers is midnight blue, it really goes with her hair."

The group got several nice presents, including muggle candy from Lily, and then gifts from their respectable families.

"Ughhh..." moaned June after opening yet another monogrammed item. "If I see one more of these..." She left the threat hanging.

"That's the problem with being a twin, I suppose." Alice commented, while enjoying the new flavor of Droobles. (Peach Mint.)

"That's it for presents-" April began, but then a very familiar owl soared in.

"Hey Regina!" Alice cooed, letting the majestic bird rest on Sam's headboard. "So you have a letter for us?"

Regina uncovered her talons to reveal 3 tiny, but gorgeous packages. One was pink, one orange and one deep blue. They were not addressed, but it was easy to tell which one was their own.

The 3 girls each hesitantly took their gift and gently began to open it. After all, it was the last present of Christmas!

"Whoa." June whispered.

"You're kidding me."

"Look at it!"

All three contained a beautiful pendant in the same color as the box, with a single jewel that glittered in the middle. It wasn't too heavy, but felt as though the stones set in them were real.

"It's beautiful." breathed Alice, running her hands over the almost priceless jewelry that Sam had sent.

"I think it's real, mum has some garnets and lapis and amber in her safe. These look pretty real."

April gently slid hers on and clasped the back. June and Alice followed, each feeling the strange wealth these pendants carried from their friend.

"We are most assuredly asking Sam about this when she gets back" April declared. The others wholeheartedly agreed. Somethings never change.

* * *

**Christmas Afternoon! 3****rd**** Person POV: **

**(Some other random part of the castle)**

"Why." asked Remus, running next to James and Sirius. "Did you kick Mrs. Norris?"

The question was so simple and so effective that it made his two friends stop and start cracking up.

"Guys!" Remus hissed loudly, yanking their robes and trying to get them to run again. "What are you doing! Filch will be here any minute!"

That brought the two to their senses.

"How did he know it was us, Remy?" Sirius panted. **(Like a dog..:P) **"We were wearing James's invisibility cloak!"

"Oh, I don't know Sirius." Remus said sarcastically. "Maybe because _some_one randomly said, 'you'll never catch us Filch!'"

"Filch is an idiot." James agreed. "But he knows your voice."

"True."

"Well, can we stop talking and start running!" Remus said heatedly, hearing footsteps.

The three ran through a hidden corridor they had found that led to the 6th floor. Once they got in and out, they quickly head up to the Gryffindor tower.

" Sugar Cone." Remus said quickly, while the others caught their breath. The Fat Lady looked at them suspiciously, but admitted them all the same. The boys sighed with relief.

"We are not doing that again-" Remus tried to tell them off, but they ran up the stairs and tried to sneak into the girl's dorm.

"Somethings never change." He said, almost smiling.

He started laughing when the girl's dorm turned into a slide.

He started cracking up when they huffed over to him, demanding why he was laughing.

"Guess What?" Sirius asked at the Christmas tea and hour later.

He didn't wait for a response. "Sam left for the holidays!" He was greeted with stares from James and Remus. "What?" Sirius asked. "I thought you would be happy!"

"Siri, Sam left for Africa like a week ago! How did you not notice she was gone for an entire week!" Remus was exasperated. Sometimes Sirius really couldn't see what was in front of him. How he managed not to fail every single class-.

"Hey! At least I noticed she was gone!"

Remus turned back to the conversation at hand. "Very good Sirius." He however signaled to James saying silently, 'Let's go.'

The two boys left while Sirius was still saying his monologue, not noticing his audience had gone.

**Meanwhile... **

**(Common Room)**

Remus and James were walking into the common room, when they saw April sitting on the couch.

"Hey people." she said without looking up. "How's your Christmas?"

The two boys nodded and they sat still for a while until James noticed a very pretty pendant on the girl.

"Wow April! Is that Lapis Lazuli?" She stared at him. Remus stared at him. He stared at the necklace.

April nodded. "Yeah. Sam gave it to me for Christmas."

"Nice friend." James whistled. "That stuff isn't a diamond, but is pretty valuable."

April looked surprised. Remus did too, How did James know about Lapis?

"I didn't know it was valuable."

"It's not really, it doesn't have a crystalline structure so it's not considered a precious gemstone."

By now April and Remus were both staring in awe at James. He noticed and sort of blushed.

"My mum has a ring like that. Dad gave it to her for her 15th or something anniversary."

"That's nice James." Remus and April shared a look and then burst into laughter. That comment was so unlike James, it was funny.

* * *

**December 27****th****. Rich section of Nairobi, Kenya. Sam's POV: **

**(1****st**** person)**

"Do you think that they will like my present?" I asked for the umpteenth time that day. My house elf, Sabine, nodded her head kindly. "I'm sure they will mistress."

I nervously fingered the exquisite pendant around my neck with the ornate ruby cast in the silver.

"Sabine, once you're done, could you fix me some tea? I am so tired of saying thank you to everyone bowing with respect. It's not as though we are royalty!" I sighed.

"I suppose I should be used to this, but being away at school has made me forget."

I took in my vacation home. Fine silk curtains hung from the windows that had velvet under them. Plates of gold trim and silver vases decorated the tables while my friends gifts were neatly organized.

"Remind me when we get home to toss out my mink fur hat. Scratch that, I'll let Marie have it when she gets older. I much prefer the one Alice made. And then Lily got me a box of school supplies. You can donate the ones trimmed with gold that Aunt Rachel got me for my birthday. I never use them anyway."

Sabine brought me my tea and put it on the lace covered table next to me. "Two spoonfuls today and a drip of honey. I need some sugar." I said, saying what I felt was true.

I gazed out the window and sighed. Looking at that wretched black iron gate made me feel I were trapped. Which technically I was.

"I suppose somethings never change, Sabine. And hopefully they never will."

**Okay people, I am so sorry! I meant to update on Christmas but I was too busy. :( This is my longest chapter I think, 7 pages of writing! I like this chapter name, it was originally supposed to be later..but I thought that Christmas was a better time for that saying. I got some more Sam in there! Yes, she is very wealthy. Yes this will pop up more. It is.....REMUS NEXT!!! I'm giving you a sneak peak of the next chapter right HERE! Take my poll everyone! Whoever wins will get to do the Valentines day chapter!**

_**Chapter 14: No...No. And NO!!! **_

"_Lily." We were in our dorm room. But then James just stood up suddenly. Peter and I both looked at James as he looked as though he was going to pass out. _

"_My beautiful sweet Lily. She will be mine! Will we be together just like Siri and Gwen? No! We will be closer! The love of my life will be mine!"_

_I exchanged a look with Peter. Then I said carefully, "James, you know Lily Evans kind of hates your guts."_

_James then really did pass out. Or tried to make it look like he did. He popped a second later before even Peter could get worried. _

"_I will ask her out, and we will be a group FOREVER! Even if she says no 300 times! She will be mine, no matter how long it takes!"_

_Peter looked worried. "You don't think he's serious, do you?" I however, didn't think it was such a big deal. "He won't really do it. You can't ask a girl out 300 times." _

**You know you want to review! The green and white button needs you to touch it!!!!**

*****K*****


	14. Chapter 13 12

**A.n! Hey peeps! Whats up? This chapter is a journal entry from every character and/or detention slips and/or other writing things. It's pretty funny, not chapter 14 because I have this really awesome idea. It takes place over the entire first semester, mainly holidays. **

_~Aperella Mae Chiang's Official and Private Journal~ _

Dear Journal,

Sirius Black is a git git git git git! He is a stupid, revolting, horrible, mean, cruel, lazy, evil, dumb, git like, stupid, ugly, stupid jerk! I hate him with ever bone in my body! I will never speak to him again! Okay, so I asked him out just yesterday and he was like all shocked.

I admit I was a little weird about it, but I sort of have a crush on him. I know. Lame. Then I skipped off feeling all happy. The jerk. He ruined my next day.

HE SAID NO! THAT STUPID, ARROGANT JERK SAID NO!!!!! UNBELIEVABLE!

I'm sorry, I just went in the bathroom and screamed. I feel much better. Stupid jerk.

I will get back at him for this, mark my words! And no, If you diary ever here abut Sirius turning into a parrot when I learn the spell,....it was me.

I mean, it will be me....See ya!

~April~

**Detention Slip:**

**Name: **James Harold Potter

**Year: 1****st**

**House: Gryffindor **

**Head of House: Minerva Mcgonagall **

**In Detention Because: (For teacher to fill out) **_Mr. Potter for the 7__th__ time did not do his homework, called me Minnie in class instead of professor, and stole my biscuits while I was at lunch! Final straw! He fed them to Mrs. Norris! _

**Why am I in detention? (For student to fill out) **Because Sirius told me that I needed to take the blame because he already had detention Friday night and that's when Minnie would give it.

**Was anyone harmed? Was anything harmed?** Minnie's biscuits.

**How can you solve this problem?** By not letting Sirius blame me for all of those Wicked Wicked things! It was not my fault!

**Punishment: **_Lines on Friday night saying: "I will never not do my homework, call Professor Mcgonagall 'Minnie' or steal her biscuits and feed them to Mrs. Norris ever again!" 150 times! That should teach him, though I gave Mr. Black more last Tuesday. He does seem to be slightly more rowdy._

**Detention Slip:**

**Name:** Sirius Orion Black

**Year: 1****st**

**House: Gryffindor **

**Head of House: Minerva Mcgonagall **

**In Detention For: (Teacher fills out) **_AGHH!! This kid drives me INSANE! First he lets out all the salamanders, then rolling down all of those unused crystal balls, (how he even found them) then to top it off, wandering around at night saying that e lost his marbles and can't find them. Oh lord please help me! _

**In Detention For: (student fills out) **Absolutely nothing. I did nothing. I only lost my marbles and Sprout is yelling at me like a lunatic! Jeez woman!

**Was anyone harmed? Was anyone harmed? **Only my marbles. Sniff. I think that they were stolen, rest in peace my beauties.

**How can you solve this problem?** By not losing my marbles.

**Punishment:**_ Tuesday he will be ironing my shirts because I got dirt on them trying to catch the Salamanders. On Wednesday he will fix EVERY SINGLE CRYSTAL BALL that he dropped. On Thursday AND Friday he has lines. "I will never do anything against the rules and only follow what my professors tell me to do, such as the wonderful amazing Professor Sprout" 200 times! HAH!_

"Wow." said Remus after reading Sirius's report. "I worry about Sprout."

James burst out laughing. "You had to iron her shirts?"

Peter raised his eyebrows, "How did you find where they kept the crystal balls?"

Sirius, covered in dirt and cuts and his hand aching said, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

And then went to bed without another word.

**November 8****th****, 1971:**

**Professor Quirrell's class:**

**Sirius**

_Remus_

James

Peter

Why are we in this class?

**So that we can learn all about weather patterns in the South Pacific.**

Really?

No! Peter, sometimes you are really thick.

_Be nice James._

Yes sir!

_I worry about you sometimes James. _

**Hehe. **

Shut up Sirius.

**I'm not talking.**

_Why am I friends with you two?_

Because they make life more interesting.

_Sadly I can't deny that._

**You know you love us! **

Come on Remy!

_Sigh._

**Why did you write "sigh?" You actually DID sigh. I could here it from across the room! **

_We sit right next to each other._

**Oh Yeah! **

_Sigh. _

STOP SIGHING!

Calm down James, Take a deep breath in! 

**Pete, you as a cyciatrist is too weird.**

_It's a psychiatrist. _

**Does it matter?**

No.

No.

**No.**

_Yes._

**Remy! **

_What? Spelling is important!_

Seriously Remus, just don't even bother.

What Peter said!

_That doesn't make any sense _

**Who wants to make sense? Being insane and weird is WAY more fun! Now let's sing the American national anthem.**

You don't think he's going to-

_Wow. Sirius is singing the Star Spangled Banner. _

I'm going to have nightmares.

_Let's slowly back away._

Yes! There's the bell! Run men for your lives!

_Or at least your eardrums._

Remus! Put the paper down and let's GO!

**Who is Mark Anthony?**

I don't know.

**Who is Betsy Ross?**

Sirius, shut up.

**I'm not talking.**

_SHUT UP!_

**Who is Miley Cyrus?**

_A teen pop sensation who sings in the 2000s with her debut on the show Hannah Montana. One of her mosy faous songs, Best of Both Worlds, is the theme to the show. _

Remus?

_Yeah?_

How did you know that?

_I had a dream 2 nights ago._

About Miley Cyrus?

_Well duh!_

**I had a dream about potatoes.**

Good for you Siri. Good for you.

**Ah...Another chapter DONE! Chapter 13 ½ . Gotta love it! Now I promise that Chapter 14, No... No. and NO! Will be out soon. Then again, maybe not! All depends on my mood! Check out my pool, leave a review and Enter my contest. :D **

**I might be starting up my old story, The Time Problem, soon. I deleted it, but look for it again. You might just find it!!!! :D**

**So, eat your veggies, read fanfictions, and hack onto websites. I'm Kay, signing off! **


	15. Tests, Short Words, and Miley

**Hola mis amigas. :D **

**Disclaimer- I am not J/K Rowling, so sorry to disappoint. **

**January 1****st****, 1972!**

**Sirius**

James

_Remus_

Peter

**It's 1972! YAY! I love even numbers!**

Me too! Plus, 2 is the number of my favorite Quittadge team. They're second in the league.

_Why are we writing notes in our dormitory?_

**Shut up Remus, you're ruining the mood.**

Yeah Remus!

Peter, your back from the bathroom.

_Really? He's back from the bathroom? I had no idea. _

You don't have to be mean about it!

_If I'm not mean, then who else would do that job?_

What job?

_The job of deflating James Potter's head._

Hey! I'm not going to respond to that.

You just did.

Peter, don't tell him that!

_Like I wouldn't notice._

**I'm BACK!**

Whoa Siri, I hardly noticed you were gone. Then again, you're never that quiet.

_Ah. The peace. How much I miss it._

**You are such a spoilsport.**

_Someone has to be._

Don't get into this fight again!

What fight?

**Peanut Butter!**

_Wow._

That's sad.

I don't get it! 

_Sigh. I still don't know why I I hang out with you guys. It just results in detention._

And perhaps the breaking of different limbs! Limbs that should never be broken!

**That's our new motto! **

Which one?

_Does it matter?_

**Yes.**

Yes.

Yes.

_NO!!!!! Now Shut up and start on your Transfiguration homework! _

**January 7****th****, 1992. (History of Magic.)**

I-HATE-HISTORY-OF-MAGIC!

**What's with all the dashes?**

It's just my ink blotting.

_The Goblin Wars in 1376 were caused by rebellious goblins in the Rackety tribe in Indonesia as they fought against the-Why is my ink disappearing?_

**REMUS! WHY ARE YOU TAKING NOTES?**

_Duh, we have a huge History of Magic test on Friday!_

Oh No! My grade is already really low, if I fail another test my mum's going to send me a howler for sure! HELP ME!!!!!

Did he just run out of the room screaming?

**Yep.**

WOW.....I'm scared.

_Binns didn't even blink an eye. _

WOW.....I don't know which I'm more scared of.

_Anyway, you actually need to study for this test. It's a huge part of our grade._

What would it be on? We just got back from break!

_It's from the last unit. Remember? Snow day? We didn't get to take the test. He's doing a review._

Oh God. I need to study! Me! Study!

**NO! I'm losing you to the dark side. NOOOO!!!!!! **

Did he just run out of the classroom screaming?

Yep.

WOW.....This is turning into a very entertaining lesson.

_In 1429, the Giant Wars and Goblin Wars collided. Turning into a mass of blood and depth, many muggles and Wizards alike were lost on what to do faced with Goblins and Giants. Because of prejudice-Shoot! I'm writing on the wrong paper again! _

Remus, Don't even bother. Me and Peter will quiz you later tonight.

_If Sirius doesn't tie you up first._

He wouldn't do that....

"Sirius! Let me go right now!"

"No."

"You just tied me to a chair! That's illegal!"

"I know."

James and Sirius were in a dark room with James furiously rocking back and forth. How Sirius achieved this, we may never know.

* * *

**January 10****th****, 1992:**

**History of Magic Test Excerpt:**

_1376._

_Rackety._

_No, they first destroyed the now Dominican Republic._

_The __Byzantine Civil War._

_1373-1379._

* * *

2012.

Ryley.

Yes, they then destroyed the Taj Mahal.

The Civil War of Civil?

2000-2014?

* * *

**I don't know.**

**I don't care where.**

**No.**

**Yes.**

**1818-1919.**

* * *

1376.

Rackety.

No.

Um-The War of Roses?

No idea. Sirius kept me tied up all Tuesday afternoon. No, I'm NOT kidding.

* * *

_That was an easy test._

EASY? I probably FAILED!

I'm almost sure I failed.

_It wasn't THAT bad._

Yes it was.

_Whatever. He said that he'll have them graded my Monday._

Oh Yay. Just what I'm looking forward to. Seeing a big fat T on my paper.

_I think I'll at least have an E._

Stop talking about grades! I feel sick already! 

**I'm BACK! **

Jeez Sirius, please don't actually say it that loud.

_I think my ear drums are permanently damaged. _

**Well, you're just weird. You have like wicked hearing. DO you even sleep? **

_Yes._

**That's all you can say? "YES."**

_Yes._

**YOU DID IT AGAIN!**

_I know._

**Grrrrr. Curse you and your short responses! **

Wow.

Should I be worried?

He'll Calm down.

_So Sad._

Remus, If I were you I'd shut up or make your responses longer.

_Not gonna happen._

**Hissss....**

Sirius, why are you holding a knife. A knife? Where did you get that knife?

_Get it away from me. Away. AWAY! _

**NO!!!!!**

_SIRIUS, PUT THE KNIFE AWAY OR I'M TELLING SPROUT THAT YOU KNICKED HER APRON!_

**You wouldn't.**

_I WOULD! PUT THE KNIFE AWAY! _

**FINE!**

Guys! Seriously, stop screaming! You're actually screaming!

I'm going to bed.

_Why would you do- OMG! It's 2 in the morning!_

OMG?

_Oh My Grape juice._

**Cool! OMG! (silence)**

Why did you say silence? Sirius?

**I hopped of the plane at LAX with my dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, whoa! Am I gonna fit in? I hopped in the cab, here I am for the first time-**

_Sirius._

**What?**

_What are you singing-Never mind. Just go to bed._

**Yes sir! **

****

**YAY! I'm done with this chapter. The next chapter won't be notes, and it will be more Lily/James as many of you have suggested. Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me happy. I really like playing with these different characters-**

HI!

**James, why aren't you in bed?**

I couldn't sleep, and I heard you guys talking so...HI!

_James, go back to bed. Now it's 3 in the morning._

Yeah!

**Go. To. Bed. NOW! Before you wake up Sirius. **

Yes mam!

**Sigh. Well, please review!!!!! (P.S. I don't own Miley Cyrus OR Harry Potter. :() **

*****Kay*****


	16. Everyone knows

**Chapter 16- Everyone Knows**

**This chapter is dedicated to: PUZZETA!!!! (I hope I spelled that right.) **

"For the millionth time Sirius, I said NO!" Remus exclaimed, for what really seemed like the millionth time.

It was a slow, Tuesday afternoon around 4:30. It was snowing lightly outside in the late January air. The sun was getting lower in the already pink sky. Our four favorite boys were just lounging under their favorite tree.

"Pretty please Remy!"

"No."

The dark haired one eagerly looked up. "But we could throw Lily the bestest party EVER!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I asked Lily if we could. She like, blew up."

"Just give it up Siri." James said, running his hands through his already messy hair. "Lily is a stick in the mud and hates our guts. Well, not as much you Remus."

Just then a fiery voice sprang up from behind a low bush. "I'm a WHAT?"

The red head herself appeared with Alice at her side. "James Potter! I am NOT a stick in the mud!"

But James didn't react like he usually did, he rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius.

"This is why the answer is a NO!"

Lily was beside her self, she had just received a letter from Petunia and she was not in a good mood. If she wasn't such a good girl, James and Sirius would already be dead. Still, she was REALLY mad.

So she stormed off, but when she heard laughing behind her she whipped around.

"_vomica saeta_!

Lily didn't wait around for affects and ran off, while the James's yells didn't even reach her ears. Tears rolling down her face, she slipped out of Alice's sight and into the astronomy tower.

'Life was so hard these days, it was like all she had done for months now was prepare. Now they wanted to throw her a birthday party? Unbelievable!

Like she would accept that!

But they did have over half the female population at their feet, even though they were only first year. "They" referred to James Potter and Sirius Black. The Dawgs. Yes, the Dawgs. Everyone called them that, it was stupid but hey, they were 1st years and already a legend.

Only one person out of the ¾ of the entire population could beet them at cliques, popularity, and scared them out of their minds. Well, maybe three.

April, Lily, and Embree were all considered beautiful and dangerous. April with her ice cold comebacks and amazing looks, Embree with her flirtatious and fiery behavior and finally Lily. Lily with her temper and brains to beat any boy in a duel, already April was dating and Embree still amazingly single.

Everyone knew that James and Lily were going to get together. April had bet 15 galleons to Alice and June. But Lily heard one seventh year that made her stop cold.

"So Leslie," said Prunella Clearwater, a gossipy muggle born. "Did you see the way James looked at Lily during dinner last night?"

Lily stopped cold.

"For sure Prune! So romantic!" The eldest Liang sister sighed.

Lily ran the rest of the way up.

**I know short chapter long wait. "( :C D: Hopefully, I can update soon! **


	17. No No! and NO! I refuse

**Chapter 17- No...No. And NO!!!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my good reviewers, (and BFF) darra411! (she's a Star Wars fan!) **

**It's April 1****st**** person POV: **

**April Liang: 6:02 am, Lily's Birthday. (Sunday.) **

"Good Morning Lily!!!" I screamed very loudly into the said girl's ear. She rolled over and stared at me with those vicious green eyes. We're all friends here, right?

She raised her eyebrows, looked at the clock and rolled back over groaning. I tutted, we couldn't have THAT on Lily Evan's birthday!!!!

I know, I am way too excited about this, but I got her the BESTEST present EVER! I am very pleased with myself. I rolled her off the bed and she landed with a THUMP! She sprung up angrily.

"April Mae Liang!" Lily shouted her face flushed. "This is NO way to wake someone up on their birthday!"

I pouted. "But you still love me right?"

Lily sighed and began to make her bed. "Sure, sure. Now, either you have presents for me or I'm going back to bed."

I yanked her arm and pulled her out of our dorm, hitting a sleeping June on the head in the process. She cursed very loudly and I grinned at her as well. Oh I love birthdays! They are so much fun!

Once we arrived in the common room, I saw Sam and Alice already setting up presents. All of them I had triple checked to make sure they were absolutely perfect. Perfect I tell you! PERFECT! Hehe, sorry. Over obsessing there I guess.

Lily's eyes shone with excitement and she squealed with joy "Oh Yay! Which one do I open first?"

Alice turned to her and looked like she had been insulted. "Well mine, duh! It's the pink one." Slowly Lily opened it up.

"Oh, Alice! I love it!

It was a gently made sweater in lavender that matched her hat. She gleefully opened opened all her other presents, mine too. (A copy of "Useless Spells You Will Probaby Never Need Except In Life Or Death Situations.")

But I really loved Sam's gift the best, they were black raven quills with fine gold edging and a smooth sharp point. It went with my sister's gift of Color-Changing ink. (the permanent type.)

We were all just relaxing about the common room as more people trickled by. We gave my sister and brother a dough nut that Embree managed to find from the kitchens. Then of course chaos HAD to break lose.

Years later I would say myself that It was probably the worst mistake I have EVER made in my whole life, along with the marauders...it was all their fault of course.

Lily was trying out her new quills and ink and that idiot _Black_ tried to steal a dough nut. Well we didn't give it up and he tried even HARDER along with James.

"PLEASE Lily? Please, Please, PLEASE????" He whined in that awful sarcastic, greasy, vile, humor filled, arrogant....voice of his as though he knew we would give it to him. Which we weren't.

"I will get it! It is my quest!"

A few second year girls snickered and giggled with themselves. I instantly recognized one of them as the most popular girl in 2nd year, Sara Kathryn Brick. She just annoyed me, and strangely enough was taken with Black! Grrr....It was because I was busy staring down the girl with skin like coffee with her hair in complex dreadlocks that I failed to notice...just listen.

"I will Succeed!" He grabbed the dough nut Lily was about to eat, one filled with jelly, and in his haste he KNOCKED OVER THE INK!

"No!"

"No!!"

"NO!!!!!" This last one came from Alice, her sweater was covered in bits of jelly and sugar, plus the permanent ink that was still flashing colors. I gasped in horror and there was a silence.

Then, all h*** broke loose.

"I'm sorry Lily, Alice! He didn't mean to!" Remus.

"You ruined it!" Alice.

"Well you, didn't give him one! Serves you right!" J-Potter.

"You idiot Black! You complete idiot!" June.

But the idiot's was the worse. He. Didn't. Notice.

"Mm mm, I love jelly dough nuts."

Then the screaming started, it was Lily at Si-Black, June at Black, me at James, Sirius at Lily, and Alice at the world. We were now attracting attention from some of the older students and I think Sara Kathryn Brick went to get Mcgonagall. Well, someone did because you could hear furious storming up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Her deep voice sent us all into silence. Except for Lily and Black who both looked like they wanted to claw each others eyes out. (don't ask.)

The professor walked over and pulled them from each other and told Sam and Remus they could let go now. They did so very slowly and cautiously. The fire red head and the 11 year old womanizer glared at everyone in the room, especially the other person.

"I repeat, what is going on Miss Evans? Mr. Black?"

The yelling started again.

"I have no idea! It's not my fault! I did nothing!"

"NO! You did everything! You idiot!"

"What's your problem, Liang?"

"Shut your mouth about my twin Black!"

"He spilled ink on my sweater!"

"I worked so hard."

"It's not his fault!"

"I just wanted a freaking dough nut! Chill out!"

"I will NOT chill out! NO! NO! NO!"

"SHUT UP!" This surprisingly came from Remus and the entire common room went silent, even their teacher. He looked at her, his dark amber eyes flashing..but in a calming way.

"The girls were having er-dough nuts and sharing presents, along with was some ink and a new sweater."

"And a book!" piped up that even more of an idiot, Pettigrew. He fell silent under Remus's glare.

"Sirius wanted some and they wouldn't let him so he stole one and then he accidently spilled some of the ink on her sweater which was made by Alice and then it will leave a stain because it is permanent and then they started screaming at each other and threating to curse each other and-and-and."

He took in a deep breath and sat on the floor. "That's all."

It was an explosion again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL?"

"HE RUINED IT!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"WHY SHOULD I???"

"Enough!" It was Mcgonagall this time around and she separated the screaming two. "Detention! This Friday night for everyone who was screaming or involved. Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Miss Liang -yes both of you, and Mr. Potter please."

She glared at us and then gently, but briskly walked of and we gaped after her, too stunned to say a word. My second detention.

(the first was for chewing gum in Herbology and having it land in the dirt.)

Lily trned at walked up to our dorm and us girls followed, leaving the boys there.

* * *

Do you ever regret something rash that happened? Something you realize years later it was a mistake? Well, never being friends with Potter or Black was one of them. We all made a pact that if they ever asked us out, we would say no. Every time, forever until we die.

I wish we NEVER made that pact.

**Hello again everyone! This is a very Lily/James chapter and it has been far to long. Sorry! Life has taken up all my time. **

**owlgirl16 **


	18. VALENTINES, traitors, and romance!

**I'm going to get right to the point; here is your super special Valentines Day Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Of Course I'm J.K, can't you tell???**

**(My best friend, B) No your not! Get her!!!!!**

**(Me surrounded by lawyers) Fine, Fine. No I'm not. (Sniff) **

**Sam's POV:**

I was in a bad mood. Yes, it was February 12th and just two measly days until my least favorite holiday. Valentines Day! Aghhh, the horror.

"Sam, why are you pacing around the room like your going to wear a hole through the floor?" Alice asked nervously while I was growling.

"Valentines. Almost here. Dates. Boys. Dresses! Cards! Chocolate! PINK THINGS!" By now I was shouting and Lily and April turned to look at me.

"Calm down Sam, V day is like, my favorite holiday!" The black haired one said swishing her hair in a way I never could.

"Of course it is." I muttered while collapsing on my bed.

I had another reason for hating Valentines Day. It was on that day, 5 years ago, that I last saw my parents. Both of them traveled the world, separately actually, they called me Samie. No one has called me that in so long...

"Hello??? Sam??? Wake Up!"

I turned to Lily whose hand was waving in front of my face. I grinned a half smile and she winked at me and whispered in my ear,

"I hate Valentines day too. Tuney always went on about it when she didn't get enough cards."

That made both of us start cracking up and once we told Alice and April the joke, they were laughing with us too.

"Hey Lily?" I managed to gasp out. "Where's June?"

April answered for me and made a face.

"She's been hanging out with some second years, and a few guys."

We all shrugged and then Alice got back to making VALENTINES!

"Alice!" I shouted. "You traitor! You are making, VALENTINES!"

They all looked at me with an expression like, 'Oh my god. Sam is going completely insane!' (Don't ask.)

* * *

**3rd Person POV:**

February 14th was a bright morning, filled with puffy white clouds and tiny black birds that zoomed over the lake. Most of the girls woke up in great spirits and awoke early. The boys however, were mostly cranky and upset that they had to wear pink and red to make their girlfriends happy.

April woke up at the crack of dawn and began to get dressed. She made so much noise trying on different clothes that it eventually got everyone, even June up!

"April Mae Liang!" Shouted Sam in her crankiest voice. "Why in the world are you getting dressed at 7:00 in the morning?"

April shrugged and then turned to face them. Under her robes, she had a bright pink cami and on her feet were soft pink boots. She also had dangly heart earrings and her hair was in an oriental like bun.

"Do you like????" she said in a flirtatious voice that made them all crack up. (Even though it was 7 in the morning)

June rolled her eyes and Sam made a face, but they both got up and let April play with their hair.

Finally, it was around 8... (Yes, an hour later). The girls looked really pretty, but each one knew that every girl would be looking like that. Hello? Valentines Day?

The Great Hall was covered in red, pink, and white balloons and streamers. The tables all had heart shaped foods and confetti all over. Most of the female population was already down and some men were sitting with them. All was good until-

"Oh. My. God." April sad, staring at the Gryffindor table. Her sister was making out with Edward Wood! Leslie! With Wood!

"Leslie!" April hissed, walking over to the girl who had just broken away from her love.

"Oh, April!" gushed Leslie, not even noticing her signs of almost explosion. "Eddie is perfect! He is all I ever wanted, even better than Michael from last year!"

April was about to retort, but she held her tongue.

"I'm glad you're-happy." She said, sounding a lot like she wanted to say something else. Leslie smiled and the girls sighed with relief and sat down far from the two love birds. It was 10 minutes later that the post came in.

April looked for her owl, but saw nothing. Lily got a card with Muggle chocolates, Sam wasn't even looking, but got some nice candy and Alice grabbed the new Valentines Day flavored gum from her parents.

"Hey April," said June quietly. "Isn't that Kayla's owl?" They all turned to a sweet, small white owl that floated over and looked around before spotting April and June.

"Yeah, it is..."

April grabbed the gold envelope with its careful pearl handwriting. She opened it. Then she read it.

"No. Way!" April nearly screeched. Of course, the room was so loud; you couldn't hear her any way.

June stared at her. "What's up? Did we get a puppy?"

"No!" yelled April, happiness shining through her voice. "I have to get Leslie! And Kai! And Maggie! And Andrew!"

April looked faster than lightning as she raced down the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

"April!" shouted Maggie. "What is your problem?"

"It's not a problem guys!" she said, like she was about to explode. "Kayla is getting married!"

There was a silence in the Liang family at Hogwarts.

"Can you believe it?" April squealed. "It's to that guy; I think his last name is Delacour or something."

Leslie was the first to say something. "Um, wow...That's awesome! When's the wedding?"

"This summer, they want it done soon." Said June, reading the letter. "She mentioned some weirdo who is attacking Muggles. Probably not that big of a deal."

They nodded and finally Maggie asked to see the letter. April happily obliged and Maggie read it again. And again. And again.

It was a good 30 minutes later before it was time for classes and Sam seemed overjoyed.

"Finally," she said with a huge grin on her face. "This has been the gooiest V day ever. I can't stand too much love, ya know?"

They all agreed and June remarked, "Can't you just wait until V day when we are in 7th year? That's when the party is. April will be a nightmare!"

And she was, but it's not time for that yet.

* * *

**YAY! I am done with a chapter! Actually, I am writing this out of the goodness of my heart while my sister is watching Playhouse Disney...so, I am very thankful for a distraction. Sadly, the chapter after this is on my home computer so I might not be able to update until Saturday or Sunday, which is still awesome for me! Or maybe I will update tomorrow and change the chapter. I really hoped you liked this one, I was meaning to do this for a while. Please review if you want a dedication! Thanks to ALL of the people that read this story, you know I love you! Ok, I am going to go now...you're probably not even reading this...yeah. **

**Adios! **

**~owlgirl16~ **


	19. It's NOT Opposite yesterday!

**Hi!!!! I'm updating! Look at me!!! :D **

**Dedication: Vega-39 (thanks for the review, no I do NOT like Miley..but she did do some good songs! :D) **

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Spring was coming to Hogwarts. The best thing, the warm and lazy afternoons where you could lounge under a tree while watching the sparkling lake. The worst thing, exams.

Everyone hated them, except Remus and Lily and even then Remus would usually stress and groan too if there was a pop quiz in Herbology. And Lily was, well, a nerd. She would spend hours drooling over thick books in the library and would only stop for class and to eat. The teachers, however, seemed to agree with her way of thinking.

"Lily, if you say I more useless fact, I am going to explode!" yelled April after Lily had just told the girls that a goblin in Bolivia in 1943 by the name of Goolispankor had eaten pasta and then died.

"April, these could very well be extra credit on the test!" Lily said loudly, snapping the book shut. "It could be the difference between passing and failing!"

"More like getting a 101.4 % and getting a 101.5 %." said Sam lazily, eating a pumpkin pasty. "Lily, you stress to much. Binns doesn't have enough creativity to do anything about pasta eating goblins."

Lily rolled her eyes and then took out another book with parchment sticking out.

"Either way, we still have Slughorn's essay on the moonstone's properties left. I found this really good chapter in this book I found-"

"Lily!" They all exclaimed angrily. Lily laughed, "Just kidding. I did my essay last night!"

Alice groaned and put a pillow to her head. "I hate talking about school."

"You. Live. At. School." said April very slowly. "This is a boarding school Alice"

They laughed and Alice made a face. "Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it!"

Lily took out another book and April began to write a letter.

"Who's the letter for?" Sam asked, bouncing over. "I wrote one to my parents yesterday."

"Kailey." April answered, still furiously scribbling. Sam looked at Lily with a confused expression.

"It's her oldest sister."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since last March. So, about a year and a month. Plus, she's getting married in June."

Alice turned to Lily with an excited expression,

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I forgot to tell you, Mum wrote me a letter last month! She's pregnant!"

"Alice!" Lily yelled. "That is so cool! When?"

They all gave out words of congratulations. Alice sighed and sat down. "Not for another 9 months. So that's March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November....November!"

We laughed and Alice looked relieved. "That's good, it's not on my birthday month. That would stink. Also if it was on Christmas or during Winter break...yeah...But being Halloween would be cool!"

April rolled her eyes and swished back her ebony hair. "You worry too much Alice. Just like Lily."

She was then hit with two sets of pillows.

* * *

**Remus POV:**

"I hate girls, I hate girls, II hate girls, I hate those girls, I hate those girls. I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!"

"James!" I yelled. "Give it a rest!" He had been going on and on about when Lily and April and Alice landed them detention. And that was like, 2 months ago. That was just James's personality.

But so much had changed, we weren't friends with them anymore. We hated them, they hated us. But I saw those little looks James would sneak to Lily, filled with hatred now. I was never good with crystal balls, but...

"Remus?" Sirius nearly shouted into my face. "Hello???"

"Sorry," I said, blushing a little. I usually spaced out at these times, something my friends found very funny.

"You didn't hear my idea? Lets make today...OPPOSITE DAY!"

We were all silent as Sirius was waving his arms around the room with happiness. James looked at us with one of his 'Sirius' expressions.

"Um, Siri? What do you mean by opposite day?"

Sirius snorted, "We talk in opposites only! All day! Doesn't it sound like fun?"

Suddenly, I looked at James and he looked at me and Peter looked at both of us. We had growing smiles on our face and then we all cried, "Sirius! You're a genius!"

Sirius took a ow and then we all ran down to the common room to start. Today was the 4th of April and we just decided it was opposite day. What could go wrong?

* * *

**1****st**** person POV: April**

I knew something was up as soon as I saw those stupid boys. They were grinning like mad people while sitting down. I glared at them and they winced for a second but then they started cracking up! What the heck was wrong with them?

I didn't find out sadly, we sat down as far away as possible. As we ate our separate breakfasts, Sam was trying to figure out what they were up to.

"I honestly have no idea you guys!" she said with a distrusting expression. "They haven't been this excited since Monday! And that was April Fools day!"

"Oh Sam," moaned Lily. "Don't remind me! I don't think my hair has been the same since!"

I sighed as I remembered Lily with pink and green hair, good times I suppose. But we were still furious at the boys. Well, not Remus as much as the others. He was OK.

It was during our first lesson that the chaos started. On Thursdays we had Potions first with Slughorn and I knew that they would cause trouble.

We were doing a lab on the Forgetfulness Potion suddenly there was a BANG! Our heads swiveled automatically to James's and Remus's cauldron where a sticky black liquid was crawling on the floor.

"Boys!" Slughorn said with an impatient note to his voice. "You were supposed to add the Fluffer nut BEFORE the needles!"

James grinned that annoying smile of his and smirked, "That's why we added it after! Today is opposite day!"

I did a face plant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand that Mr. Potter."

"Today is NOT opposite day Professor Mcgonagall!" We all stared at him, even me as Slughorn looked like he need one of those Muggle aspirins.

James and Remus both kept adding ingredients and it looked like reverse order. Meanwhile, I looked for Black and Pettigrew and found them taking a nap!

"Professor?" I asked in my sweet girl voice. "Black and Pettigrew aren't working on their potion!"

Slughorn turned to them and shook his head..

"Boys? Why are you doing this?"

Sirius smiled that smile that I hate and love so much. "Professor, you didn't tell us to get busy. Since it is NOT opposite night, we did not relax!"

The whole class, even his friends were staring t him. Professor Slughorn finally broke the silence. "Er, could you please repeat that? What is this about opposite day?"

James and Sirius both wore the same smirk so I knew nothing good was going on.

"Well ma'am," James-POTTER began with his eyes devilishly winking at some Hufflepuff girl. She blushed and then her little friends started whispering to each other. I squinted at the blond, it was Jessica Parkinson. The most annoying girl ever to walk the planet, and I grew up with Maggie!

"Since yesterday is NOT opposite day, we do NOT have to listen to anything NOT in opposite. Otherwise we win!"

I knew I was lost at not having to listen. I groaned and stared at Lily who was mouthing very bad words. I caught only a few. "Damn it, Damn it. Shit...Damn it!"

I patted Lily on the back and turned completely around to catch Sam hitting her hand on her head and Alice plugging her ears.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black!" Slughorn was growing angry now. "See me after class for your detention time."

The two boys shrugged and went back to exactly what they were doing before-nothing. Absolutely nothing.

We got points for Gryffindor on our excellent potion. So did that Snape guy, and we're usually the only ones that get it right. Then we heard Slughorn proclaim- "Excellent Miss Mason!"

The whole class swiveled to look at Alyssa Mason, her partner was usually Narcissa Malfoy. However, I think today she was sick. That meant that Alyssa did her best when the stuck up blond was AWAY.

Today was becoming a very weird day.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV: (That night) **

"So opposite yesterday is NOT almost over." James sighed while the 4 friends were sitting around the fire. It had been a really long day.

Just then, 4 girls came down and sat next to them. Remus broke the silence. "Where's June?" he asked.

"She's in the Hospital Wing." Her sister answered, looking really tired. "Some Slytherin cursed her."

"Oh."

And the 8 not really friends became friends for a minute, why? It's NOT opposite yesterday.


	20. Time to Tickle Sheep!

**A.N: Nope, still don't own it! **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Alice's POV: **

"The San Andreas conflict in 1985 led to a new law for the prevention of herding sheep with a tickling spell-"

I spit out my bacon and stared at Lily. "Lils, I don't remember learning about sheep this year and I have like memorized your notes."

Lily I swear turned deep red, but still had on a haughty expression. "It's for next year. I borrowed a book, just in case! You never know if it is going to be on the test or not!"

I sighed and exchanged a look with April. "Lily, darling!" The black haired one said while filing her nails. "You are NOT going to fail this! You probably are going to go beyond what grade is possible, I'll give you 4 galleons if that's actually on the test.

Lily got the message and put down the book. "I'm just so nervous, what if I forget something that IS on the test? I'd never forgive myself!"

Sam put her hands on her hips and laughed, "Trust me, it's not you that you should be worrying about. Why don't you quiz June?"

The blonde gestured towards June, who was currently snoring on the table. "Ew." I said, crinkling my nose and looking the other way. Drool was coming out of her mouth. Lily however, looked absolutely thrilled to be able to quiz someone and began to smack June.

"What the-"

"June!" April and Lily abolished. Sam and I were to busy cracking up to hear what June said after that.

"I guess I have to...." June grumbled as Lily skipped over to sit across from her.

"OK, where was the first time anyone ever used the triangle making spell?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**2 hours later....**

"You have 1 hour and 15 minutes to complete your theoretical Transfiguration exam. Take your time, you may begin." said our professor.

I stared at the sheet of parchment, quill in hand. I scratched my name in with my best handwriting and stared at question 1:

1) What spell is used to open doors?

I smiled as I recalled a memory of Lily slamming our door in Potter's face and bewitching it...good times. The test was relatively simple and I felt sure I did fine. June looked nervous.

"I'm sure I got question 11 wrong, only braniacs like Lily-"

"Jennifer Juli, don't even think about it!" Lily growled. Sticking her head up from _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2._

June grimaced at the sound of her birth name and dropped the subject. We ate slowly, not wanting to have to do the practical. I was never very good at that sort of thing, neither was Lily. April and Sam however hated to sit down and loved to flourish their wands.

I rolled my shoulders back, but turned my head as I heard laughter down the table. It was Potter and his friends, they were obviously sharing some story. Remus wasn't participating. He actually wasn't there! I vaguely remembered him saying something about not feeling well yesterday, but to miss exams! He must be really sick!

Lunch hour passed with amazing speed and we slowly dragged ourselves into the Transfiguration room. We were lined up by alphabetical order, so naturally I was almost last. Only one person at a time was let in and so the wait began. I reviewed every spell I knew in my head and practiced movements, much to the annoyance of the person I was standing behind. (Terrence Vane, Ravenclaw.)

When he was called, my heart skipped a beat. It's almost time Aly girl. I thought. Time to NOT fail.

"Alice Walker!"

I stepped cautiously in and saw Professor McGonagall standing next to a mouse that was scurrying around a magic box. I cautiously approached.

"Miss Walker, the aim of this spell is to turn this mouse-" She gestured to the small rodent. "Into a snuffle box. Points will be taken if it has whiskers or a tail, they will be added according to how pretty it is."

I took a deep breath, remembering the spell that was in Lily's perfect cursive when we studied.

"Muris-Arca!" I concentrated on the thought of pink roses and lace.

"Well done Miss Walker." said my teacher, while making notes on a clipboard. "Though please take off er-the teeth next time. That is a new one. Good job on the flowers."

The box looked fine and I was very pleased, even if it had teeth. She pointed towards the back door, all while calling in Prunella Zabina.

The door led me into another corridor and I followed it down. I saw Vane waiting in yet another line that must lead to a different spell. I breathed in and waved to Sam. (She was the closest to me.)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"That was far easier than I imagined." said Lily on our last day of testing, "I found out that I didn't need to know half of what I studied!"

June and I both groaned at Lily just NOW realizing this. She looked kind of sad too, I guess this mean that she would lose the bet. April however was already planning what she would do with the 4 galleons.

"Let's try not to fail History of Magic!" Sam tried to sound upbeat, but we all knew that this would be where we needed extra points. As our ghost of a teacher passed out thick bundles of parchment, I tried to take deep breaths.

1) Who led the Goblin revolution?

I stared at the question, my eyes going bleary. Didn't Lily say something about that? I wrote down a fake name, I wasn't going to get this question right obviously.

The rest of the test went in a similar fashion, me guessing and trying to remember names and dates and places. Finally I reached the last question, I saw it was worth a few more points than the others. Hopefully, I would know it?

Explain what you know about the San Andreas Conflict in 1985:

No way. This wasn't possible! How did Lily know? I thought back to breakfast that day with Lily reading all of her notes. Hurriedly, I wrote:

_The San Areas Conflict in 1985 was over a great sheep scandal. Several had passes out from herders using tickling charms to put them in fences. A law was passed the following year to make sure that sheep and their wool would be safe to all potential buyers. _

I almost laughed, poor April! Lily actually won this one, and that would help me get a higher score on the test. A looked around the room to see a pouting April and a Lily that was scribbling in the margins, no doubt trying to add in extra points for her already abnormally high score-

"Quills down."

With those two words, we all let out screams of joy and stood up to stretch. Finally! It was over! A jolt went through my mind. Over, this meant that the year was almost done. Just a few more weeks and these would be easy without new curriculum. Just review and her assigning homework for the summer.

I waited for my friends before going back to our common room.

"Hand it over April!" crowed Lily with pure glee on her face. "I'm going to love spending this over the summer!"

April scrunched up her face, but did it anyway. Sam, June, and I shared a laugh. School was almost out, we weren't being bothered by the Marauders and absolutely nothing could ruin our happiness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daily Prophet writer, Marilyn Pluma, stared at her colleagues notebook in shock. 15 deaths? 61 injuries? 14 Obliviators needed? Who in their right mind would attack a civilian mall with Muggles? The store only had 2 witches in it, this group of people even killed a few children!

Marilyn began to scribble furiously and assigned the best artists to draw what appeared over store when all was done.

She assigned writers and publishers and editors all over the company to work on the headline story for newspapers across England.

The finished product was a huge story with a picture on the front. A picture that made Marilyn shiver, it was of a skull with a serpent slithering out of the mouth. The headline?

"**DO YOU-KNOW-WHO?" **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Yay! I'm updating almost 2 months later. Don't you just love cliffies? I really like this ending, it provides some drama for people who like those types of books. The last chapter for this story is coming up soon. After that? Well, I might take a break and then start back up with Year 2. Please review! Sorry for the delay, I got a new computer and IT HATES ME! HELP! I'm uber sorry! **


	21. Over and Out

"Wow. I can't believe it's all over!" Sam sighed.

Alice and April nodded in agreement, their first year at Hogwarts. Over. It seemed like just yesterday they had met on the train and become friends.

Lily was dusting off their room for no reason and June was fishing around for some missing sock. Yet again.

"Lily, we're going to be in this room for 6 more freaking year. Since none of us are allergic to dust, I think we'll be fine."

Lily glared at April and Alice began to laugh. Sam was giggling too and June had found her sock. (Underneath the rug underneath the floorboard underneath the bed.) Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey guys." said Sam suddenly, pulling out a newspaper from her owl. (Regina) "Check this out!"

They crowded around her as she read the newest headline.

"The Unknown person STRIKES again. This time at a-" Sam gasped. "A Muggle daycare center! Out of the 30 children, and 5 volunteers...3 were killed and 19 injured. A green image of a skull was left over the demolished building. See more- page 5."

There was a shocked silence as the girls tried to comprehend what was being said.

"Three dead." Lily murmured. "They could be Adults or 4 year olds! That's just cruel! Does it say if the children were killed on what was it, page 5?"

Sam flipped it open and nodded slowly.

"Margret Olson. Age 21. Volunteer.

Beverly Holmes, Age 6. Child.

Eddie D'mantro, Age-2 ½ . Toddler."

Tears were running down a few of the girl's cheeks. Innocent Muggles, none of them ready to die. It was horrible, whoever this person was. He or she was the most evil kind of evil!

"Well," said April, her voice shaking. "Let's just try to be happy that no more were killed."

Everyone composed themselves and set off for the train.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On the Train...

**Sirius**

_Remus_

James

Peter

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Yay. Summer. **

_You sound excited._

**My family hates me! And I hate them! **

_I wonder why that is?_

**Your faith in me is amazing. **

I have faith in you!

**Thank you Peter. **

**James? Are you here?**

No.

Yes you are! I can see you! 

**Wow...**

_Don't insult him Sirius._

**But it's so easy!**

What's easy? Falling is easy! So is Herbology, and eating cake!

I have to agree with Sirius, WOW.

Ooh! Ooh! Can I say Wow? 

_You probably don't want to..._

Why not? I WANT TO SAY IT! 

^silence^

I'm Afraid.

**Me too.**

_A little corny, but me three. _

Can I say me four? 

No.

Okay! 

**What were we talking er-writing about?**

_You hating summer._

**Oh yeah! With my loving cousin trying to do me in.**

I have to agree with you, she is INSANE!

_Your just saying that because she turned you down when you asked her out. _

Am Not!

**^silence^ **

Why are we being silent?

_James, you said you told him she dumped you. _

Um, maybe I forgot?

**YOU ASKED MY COUSIN OUT? **

Well...

**How could you? **

Siri-

**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SAY MY NAME!**

STOP TAKING THE PAPER FROM ME! She was-

**What? Horrible, Evil, demented, malicious, greedy? **

Um, kind of pretty?

_Nice thinking James. _

**WHAT? **

_Oh no. That had to hurt. _

Sirius? Sirius? GET OFF OF ME! OW!

Don't run over my cheese, NO! NO! 

_I have the weirdest friends ever. Oh help me lord. _

Oh come on, OW! You know you love us!

_If that's what you want to think... _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

4 compartments down, 3 across:

_Lily _

April

**Sam**

Alice

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Finally! Summer! 

I know, if I have to go over 1 more worksheet...

_We still have homework, you know! _

**Way to be a killjoy. **

We? I'm sure you've already finished.

_But I have to re write it! Then edit and revise, then study more information from different sources and include charts and diagrams! I have to correct grammar! _

**And then write two pages more than asked. **

_I like to be thorough! _

Cough- obsessive- cough, cough 

_I'm not obsessive! _

Yes you are dear, just embrace it.

_Grrrr. _

Oh no, I'm so scared.

You should, Lily curses Potter nearly every day. 

True...Lily! Please don't hurt me!

_Your lucky, I'm feeling generous today. Where's Sam? _

I don't know, she was here nine sentences ago.

Ten. 

Um, I just counted. It was nine.

Ten!

Nine!

Ten! 

Nine!

TEN!

NINE!

TEN!

NINE!

TEN!

Ten.

NINE! 

AHA! So you admit it! It is nine!

You tricked me! 

_Shut up you two, you're both wrong now. _

True, but arguing is SO much fun. 

Def.

_I love my friends, I love my friends, I love my friends. _

**Hey! What did I miss? **

SAM! WE MISSED YOU! 

_Where were you?_

**Hexing Jessica Ugle. **

^_^ Why...

**She was teasing Selene! **

Again? Man, she is ANNOYING! 

_Plus, what's up with her last name? Ugle? _

**And she is Ugle...I mean Ugly...**

Wow. Smooth.

Speaking of lost people, Where's June?

**I saw her with Embree and Jon. **

Jon? Jon Chang? Jon? Who's with Jon?

_Someone's in LOVE...Oohhhhh..._

Oh yeah Lily, REAL mature.

_Just lightning the mood!_

Don't you have like, HOMEWORK to do?

_Oh no! I still have an entire paragraph left on the uses of Toad guts in common culture for Potions! Thanks for reminding me April! I gotta go! _

Wow. That actually worked. Is anyone else shocked?

I'm not.

**Same, Lily REALLY needs to lighten up. REALLY.**

_I can hear you! Shut up! _

**But I wasn't talking...**

_Stupid, note taking, back stabbing, annoying, too loud friends..._

Oh come on! We're like, awesome!

_Uh huh, sure April..._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few hours later:

If any Muggles had been looking out their rain splattered windows, they would have seen a strange sight. An enormous family, all with black hair and Asian features, coming out of a seemingly solid wall. Strange, huh?

"Kailey!" cried April, running out to hug the eldest sister. Lily, Sam, and Alice walked out, dying yo meet the famous bride to be. She was very pretty, with curly, blond highlights and French dimples. Add a stunning diamond ring and you've got perfection.

"It ees a plezure to meet you. Which one ees Lily?" She spoke with a French accent and beamed when the red head shyly stepped up.

"You match zee description. And then, Alice and Samantha?"

Sam winced but then shook Kailey's hand. "I'm called Sam."

There was a silence when the other five family members came out the barrier (including June.)

"Finally! I'm a graduate!" This was Leslie, tears in her eyes and friends by her side.

"Congratulations my daughter!" Mrs. Liang was shorter than most her children, but beauty was clearly evident.

"Didn't you say something about-"

"Going to Spain!" Persephone Clearwater struck a pose and they all giggled. "Paid for by my lovely parents." She kissed them both on the cheek.

"That reminds me!" Mrs. Liang exclaimed, "Did you ask them-"

"Oh! Lily, Sam, Alice...June and I officially invite you to our house this summer!"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes! We can go swimming in the lake, go shopping in London, we can take you to school, awe can go hiking-"

"Of Course!" Lily squealed. "Anything to get away from Tuney for a whole month!"

Alice and Sam both profusely agreed and met with their respective parents. A whole month. Five girls.

I wonder?

The End. (Of Year One.)

_**Wow. My first completed story. I did this all in one night! My computer hates me and won't let me upload. SO! I am copying it, sending it to myself, forwarding it to my sister, copying it, pasting it onto a document...THEN uploading. Far too complicated. Anyway, we still have 7 more stories. That's right, I'm doing one when they are growing up. I should start up again...soon. After my family vacay though. Until then, Hasta luego! (see you later.) **_


End file.
